My Man
by Shashkia
Summary: He was a new student. And she was an outcast. High school is tough especially when the new kid meets the punk girl no one will mess with and they get along. High school was hell before. Now, it's worse. GaaraxOc Rated M for later content. Reviews please
1. They Meet

He was a new student. And she was an outcast. High school is tough especially when the new kid meets the punk girl no one will mess with and they get along. High school was hell before. Now, it's worse. GaaraxOc

He walked into the classroom a bit late. Every head turned towards him. His hate-filled jade eyes scanned the crowded room.

"And you are?" the teacher asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The kid replied.

He was a junior in high school. Just transferred to Konoha High from Suna High. His red hair was in a messy style and his black rimmed jade eyes were narrowed as always. The teacher nodded and told him to take a seat in the back of the room.

"In the desk next to the corner." The teacher instructed.

"Hn." Was his reply and he went and sat down.

Two seconds later the door slammed open. In came a girl with long jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Headphones blasting lour rock music was hanging around her neck.

"Taryn. Please don't knock my door down. Take your seat." The teacher sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The girl huffed walking to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat next to the new kid. She didn't seem to notice him.

Taryn's P.O.V.

I sat in my usual seat. Sliding my chair back I set my feet on my desk and leaned back in my chair. My music was still playing and I was bobbing my head in beat with 'Headstrong'. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a new kid.

_I wonder how long he's been in this class._ I was never one to notice things. I was too wrapped up in my own world.

"Hey, you." I said looking fully over at him. His jade eyes looked at me giving me a cold look. "Wha's your name?"

"Gaara." He replied.

"Name's Taryn." I said reaching out my hand to shake his. He took it and we shook each other's hands roughly giving the other a glare. I took my hand back and smirked. "Nice meeting ya."

I put my headphones over my ears so the music was muffled but only slightly. I leaned back in my chair and began to rock back and forth. I kept glancing over at the new kid, Gaara. He struck me as the kind of person to not mess around with people. Like me. He was, as I found out later, I lot like me. As class neared the end I stood up, and made my way towards the front.

"Do you need something Taryn?" the teacher asked.

"No." I said yawning.

"Then where are you going?"

"To my next class." I stretched my hands above my head.

"You have to wait for the-"

He was interrupted by the bell and I waved sarcastically before walking out of the room prideful.

Normal P.O.V.

Gaara watched the girl, Taryn in amusement. He had never seen someone like her before. Maybe she would be his first friend. The bell rang and he stood grabbing his H.I.M. bag and walked out of the classroom. He saw many kids giving him weird glances.

"Hey! You're new right?" some kid with blonde hair and blue eyes the color of Taryn's shouted at him.

Gaara nodded shortly.

"Since lunch is after this period want to hang out with me and my friends? You'll make some friends! I know you already met my sister! She told me!" this kid was talking fast.

"Sure. Whatever. You're going to make me late. Again." Gaara muttered walking around the kid and walking into his class. Even before he entered the classroom he heard the loud music from Taryn. Smirking he walked in and went right to sit next to Taryn. Every one was staring. No one and I mean no one dared sit next to her and here he was the new kid being welcomed to sit next to her, by Taryn herself.

Jealous Prep's P.O.V.

I watched in angst as the new guy, Gaara, walked right past me and went to sit next to the punk/slut Taryn. She wasn't really a slut, she was actually still a virgin, being sixteen. Pathetic really. But, back to my dilemma. He walked to Taryn and they nodded at each other in acknowledgement before they ignored each other the rest of class. Not like he had anything to look at anyways! Taryn was ugly. Her stupid black hair and pasty white blemish-free skin made her look like some Halloween freak. Her eyes too! Hideous! The blue? What was it, navy blue? Made her look like the undead with that thick eyeliner on her face. Her lipstick was the ugliest I had seen. Not black like punk/goth, but blue! It matched her eyes! It disgusted me. And as I watched Taryn and Gaara, such a sexy name, exchange glances it made me hate Taryn more than I already did. She would definitely pay for taking away_ my_ new boy-toy.

Egotistical Jock's P.O.V.

The new guy, Gaara, walked in fourth period and sat next to Taryn. Only the entire school knew that this year _I _was going to date her. How dare that insolent bastard befriend her? I mean, yes, she had friends but they were all her brothers' friends and emo jerks. None of them were like me. I was the most sought after guy in this school. And that bastard Gaara, not knowing this, was going to get his face bashed in for even stepping near Taryn. And he would pay for it... Next period.

Taryn's P.O.V.

I felt eyes glaring at me and I looked up and saw Taylor, the school slut, glaring hatefully at me. I smirked to myself and took my headphones causing people to look back at me. My music disrupted class. Ignoring stares I stood up and walked right to Taylor's desk.

"Hey Taylor." I said.

"Taryn." She replied.

"Taryn, what are you doing?" the teacher asked.

I ignored the batty old woman and glared at Taylor and leaned down near her.

"You want to glare at me? Go ahead. But it's only ruining the ugly, stoutly, pinched up, chubby face of yours. I wouldn't want that to happen so I'll fix it for you later. How about, next period? Want me to fix that ugly face of yours? I'd be glad to help."

No one could hear our conversation (a.k.a. me threatening her), but they did see her face turn fearful and they wondered what was being said.

"N-no that's fine." She stuttered.

I leaned back up and smirked evilly.

"Good. Now why don't you go give Jace a blow job and get out of my way?" I hissed reaching over a nerd and grabbing my bag. The bell ran as I made my way to the cafeteria. I had not known of the silence I put the class in.

Normal

Gaara stood smirking and walked out of the classroom after Taryn and into the cafeteria. He saw the blonde he met earlier waving at him from across the room. Sighing irritably he made his way over to him and saw some people sitting there with him. He also saw Taryn. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning far back in her chair humming.

"Hi!" the blonde said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You met my sister Taryn Uzumaki."

Hearing her name Taryn cracked open one eye and looked up. She smirked and sat her chair down right pulling her headphones off her ears.

"Hey, new kid." She said. She looked at him. "You gonna sit down or stand there like a dumbshit?" she smirked.

He narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing and sat down across from her.

"Well, I will introduce everyone!" the blonde, Naruto shouted. "This is Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga. Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka. Chouji Akimichi. Kiba Inuzuka. Rock Lee. Tenten. And Shino Aburame."

Taryn

"Naruto, you baka!" I shouted hitting my brother upside the head. "You're gonna freak out new kid! He ain't gonna remember all those damn names!" I rolled my eyes and looked over at Gaara. "Sorry about him. He's a dumbass." I stood and yawned. "Well this place bugs me. Nii-san, I'm going."

"Going where?" Naruto asked.

"Not here. This room irks me." I yawned again. "See ya new kid."

"I have a name." he said finally. Everyone at the table looked at him. This is the first time he spoke since he entered the room.

"Yeah, I know. But I forgot it." I winked and stuck out my tongue. "I'll remember it sooner or later."

I turned on my heel and was about to walk when Taylor stood in front of me with her little posse behind her.

"What do you want now, slut?" I hissed.

"I am going to kick your ass." She said.

I stared at her for a moment, before I burst out laughing. I held my sides and doubled over laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing for?!" she demanded stomping her foot. I held up my hand signaling for a minute. When I finally stopped laughing I looked up at her and sighed.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you were going to kick my ass." I said standing straight.

"I did and I'm going to." She said.

She balled her hand into a fist and attempted to punch me. I yawned and tilted my head slightly and grabbed her fist in my hand. She looked utterly shocked for a moment before trying to get her hand back.

"That was weak." I said boredly. "If you're going to hit someone. Hit them like this!"

I pulled my hand back and punched her hard in the stomach letting her fist go. I watched in amusement as she flew backwards hitting a lunch table. She toppled over it spilling lunch all over the place. I stared at her emotionlessly and I walked over. A bit of blood was dripping down the side of her lip.

"If you're going to be a little wench about who gets the new guy then go ahead. I couldn't care less who he likes. I can't even remember his name and he told me personally and is in almost all my classes. So bite me little bitch." I hissed. I grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her to her feet. "And if you're going to threaten someone make sure they're afraid of you first."

I pulled back my fist and hit her hard in the jaw dropping her to the floor. Turning I cracked my knuckles and walked away.

A/N: I do not own Naruto. I own Taryn Uzumaki, Taylor and egotistical jerk. Thanks and reviwes would be nice please! -


	2. New Kids' Place

Taylor, the angry little, jealous whiner she was stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She was crying. Hearing her sniffling made me stop in my tracks. I glanced back at her and started laughing again. She looked up at me with wide eyes as tears were very visible on her bloody face. I knew that every head in the cafeteria was turned in my direction. But that was ok. I didn't mind attention. Turning back towards little miss Taylor I chuckled down at her. (I was two inches taller! . !)

"Are you... Sad?" I asked a smirk on my navy blue lips. "Are you a bit angry because the new kid is sitting at _my_ table? With my brother and _me_. And not you and your slutty group?"

"Shut up Taryn!" she said angrily. "Why anyone would like lowlife scum like you is beyond me! You don't even have parents! You're just an orphan!" she shouted.

That struck a nerve. I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground about an inch or so, so she was about my height.

"Listen you little whore, and listen well. You know _nothing_ about being an orphan with no parents. You know _nothing_ about having to work two fucking jobs just so we can have a place to live and things to eat." I gripped her throat tighter and slammed her against the wall beside me pinning her there with my forearm. "So you, miss bigmouth, better keep your trap shut, or you'll be dead before you even get a chance to see what the real world is like."

"Taryn..." My brother said softly. He came over and grabbed my arm. He knew how sensitive I was about not having parents. "Taryn let her go."

Reluctantly I let go of her throat and she dropped to her knees coughing. I glared down at her and scoffed putting my hands in my pockets smirking as if the whole thing didn't bother me. But it did.

"You're pathetic." I said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Normal

The entire cafeteria watched in silence as Taryn walked out of the cafeteria. Once people were sure she was gone a buzz spread through the whole room. Taylor still sat where Taryn dropped her. Gaara glanced around the room and then looked out the door after Taryn. She seemed a bit upset at the girls comment. He looked at the people around him. Taryn's friends.

"Does she always do this?" He asked.

The kid named Shikamaru looked at Gaara and shrugged. "If someone starts something with her she fights back." He said lazily as if this were a regular occurrence.

Naruto looked out of the cafeteria after his sister.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." a girl spoke softly. He looked down at the girl who spoke. Hinata. "Sh-she'll be a-alright." She smiled a bit as her face turned a bit red.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled. Gaara stood up suddenly and started to walk away. "Hey, Gaara, where're you going?" Naruto called.

"Library. Where it's quiet." He said coldly and left the cafeteria.

Egotistical jock

I watched as the new kid, Gaara, made his way out of the cafeteria. I smirked. Perfect. Standing I made my way after him making it look like I was leaving for just a moment. I saw him walking looking a bit lost, but uncaring. Freak. No wonder he liked Taryn. He was just like her.

"Hey! Hey you." I called. He stopped and turned around his black rimmed eyes glared at me.

"What?" he snaps, like I did something wrong.

"So, new kid. You think you can come here and get close to Taryn? Befriend her?" I asked walking closer to him.

His arm were crossed and he stood his ground like I was nothing to him. We'd see who nothing was.

"Well?" I asked now right in front of him. He said nothing he just glared. "Can you even talk? I don't see why she hangs around you."

"It is only the first day for me. And you have no right to judge." He said and turned his back on me and started to walk away. Mistake. I smirked and went to hit in the back of the head when he just suddenly dropped to his knees and swept my feet out from under me.

Taryn

I was walking around, bored. After what Taylor said I needed to go for a walk to get rid of pent up anger inside my skull. I think I have anger problems. Really I do. But as I made my way back to the cafeteria (I forgot my backpack) I heard fighting.

_Hm... interesting._ I thought and made my way closer to the sound.

Peeking around a corner I saw Jace, the school jock and quarterback football player, on the ground at Gaara's feet. It looked as if Jace had a broken nose or something because his nose was gushing. Smirking to myself I watched silently.

"Just you wait, kid." Jace said standing holding his nose wincing in pain. "She won't hang around you long. She's not known to stay with a certain group long. She'll come crawling to me soon enough and she'll abandon your ass."

This made me twitch. I _never_ abandoned anyone. So I walked around the corner all the way and made myself noticeable.

"Jace." I hissed. He looked over at me. "You probably think you're slick don't you." I walked right past new kid. _Mental note... remember his name._ I stood in front of Jace and glared up at him. He was about a head taller than me. "You think that you can tell lies about me behind my back. And to think that I'd come crawling to you. You're a piece of shit, dirt bag. Why would one such as_ I_ go out with a man-whore like _you_? Sorry... oh wait, no I'm not."

I brought up my knee fast and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I glared hatefully down at him.

"Men and their foolish weaknesses." I said. I turned to Gaara and looked at him with little to no emotion. "What'd he do to you?" I asked. I looked him over (not perverted -.- ) but saw no scratches or anything.

"Nothing." He said.

I gave him a half smile and walked over to him.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" I asked smiling. He shook his head slightly. I sighed and shook my head. "Where were you going? I can show you. Not like I have anything better to do." I said.

_Since when am_ I_ nice? I'm never nice. Humph, it's because he's the new kid. Tomorrow he's going to be just another face lost in the crowd._ I thought.

"Library." He said. I nodded.

"C'mon. Oh and kid, don't get used to this whole 'nice' thing because this is a once in a lifetime experience." I lazily put my hands behind my head and started my music again. 'It's Not Over' by Chris Daughty blasted from the headphones. Emo music as people called it. "Hn. Stupid Emo's." I sighed.

Normal

Taryn led Gaara to the library and though the librarian told Taryn to turn down the music or leave. She did neither and just sat in the library with Gaara. She was sitting with her feet propped up against the table leaning back in her chair as he was browsing through horror/suspense books.

"You know..." Taryn began. "I know a real good author. Scott Westerfeld. He don't usually write horror but he's a good writer. He usually writes about peeps and stuff. 'Midnighters' is also a good book by hm. 'Peeps' is one." She suggested.

Her closed eyes seemed to know he was looking at her and she opened them halfway looking at him.

"What?" she asked. "I was just pointing out something. Actually..."

She stood and made her way towards him. She looked over the books and finally spotted one. The spine read 'Peeps'. She pulled it from the shelf and handed it to him.

"It's about Vampires. I thought it was cool, but that's just my opinion." she shrugged and went back to sitting with her feet on the table leaning back. He looked over the book and checked it out. She smirked to herself.

_No, he's not bad. Not bad at all._

Later

It was ninth period. Last class of the day. Taryn was late again. She opened the door with a bang and made her way to her seat. Many people sank in their seats as she passed but she made no notice. The only thing she did or rather did_ not_ see was the new kid, Gaara. He was in all her other classes but this one.

_That's a drag... Man, now I sound like Lazy._

She sat in her normal seat in the very back corner of the room. She never paid attention in class. She never needed to. She had the highest average. She was very smart, but no one called her a nerd or picked on her because the last time someone did that they ended up in the hospital for about three months. She frowned at the thought of not having Gaara in her class. She was used to his presence already and it was only his first day at Konoha High.

_Hmph._ She pouted. _Stupid new kid. Still can't remember his- oh! It's Gaara! That's his name! Damn... I remember at the last minute and am prolly gonna forget it by tomorrow. Well, that sucks... Oh well. I ain't gonna dwell._

She tilted back in her chair and turned her music to the max making a few heads turn in her direction. She gave them a dirty glare before they minded their own business.

_That's right, turn back around you weak little normalies!_ (Haha made up that word!) She thought heatedly.

Closing her eyes she let her mind drift away and before she knew it the bell had rung. Not a single outburst from her, no smart remark. It was... different.

Taryn

"Damnit, damnit! I'm going to be late!" I shouted running down the school hallways. I had to stay after for detention for graphite that I didn't even do and I was running late for my first job. "Crap, crap! If Naruto doesn't get here then I'm dead!"

I was bouncing impatiently waiting for him to pick me. "If he forgot I'm going to murder him!" I shouted.

Pulling a piece of paper from my bag I wrote a note and stuck it with my stuff. Taking off my bag took off down the road darting through traffic. I was basically a blur to people around me. I had to make it. I just _had to!_ If I didn't I'd get fired. I needed that job. It was my last resort to getting a bills and stuff paid for. If I lost this job... Me and Naruto would be out of a home and we'd be in the streets. Making it just as my shift started I leaned against the doorway.

"You're on time today Taryn." My boss said coming from the back room.

I nodded and leaned against the door. I worked as a waitress in a ramen shop. My brother often came here and blew the money he made from his job. He was such an idiot sometimes. I went in the back and got into my uniform and put on a fake smile wiping the dark eyeliner from my face and cleaning my navy blue lips of the lipstick. Now I looked normal. I tied my hair back into one high ponytail, so I looked at least a bit normal. No one at our school that came here recognized me. I didn't even use my real name here. I didn't want people to see me looking normal and not punk-ish. Then, I'd have to kick their ass.

Sighing I put on a fake smile grabbing a pad of paper and a pencil; I walked out and walked to a table.

"Hello," I said brightly. Inside I cringed at the girly, nice-ness I had to be. "My name is Razi and I'll be your waitress this evening." I handed them menus. "Do you know what you would like to drink?" I asked kindly.

_This nice stuff is making me sick._ I thought bitterly.

"Yes, I would like an ice water with a little lemon on the side." The woman smiled. "And if you could get small chocolate milk for her." She said pointing to a small two year old girl.

"I'd like a coke, no ice." The man said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." I said stiffly.

Later

I sighed happily as I got out of my last job around three in the morning. I walked home because it wasn't that far from my home when I saw a figure walking towards me. When a car passed by me, I saw it was new kid-...er...Gaara.

_Wonder what he's doing out here so late?_ I wondered.

He seemed to have spotted me without my dark make-up and my hair was up and out of my face. Didn't look like he recognized me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, new kid." I said smirking as he neared me.

He raised a non existent eyebrow before he recognized my smirk and the color of my eyes.

"I have a name you know." He said. He said that to me many times.

"Yeah, I know." I replied suppressing a yawn. "But I prefer nick names then real names."

He looked at me for a long moment before deciding to speak again.

"You look different." He pointed out.

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side. I forgot I wasn't wearing make-up. "Ooooh. Yeah. My jobs don't allow dark make-up." I shrugged this time yawning.

"Jobs?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah. Three. I work from the end of school til now. Sometimes I even tutor kids in between on weekends." I had no clue why I was telling him this. Not like he could do anything about it. "So.. Why're you out so late?" I asked changing the subject.

"No sleep." He replied shortly.

"Can't sleep? Or don't sleep?"

"Insomnia."

I nodded. "Same problem." I said.

I didn't realize we'd started walking again while we were talking, until we came upon a neighborhood I was never in. It was the rich people neighborhood. When I realized where we were I stopped walking with a scowl plastered to my face. Gaara looked back at me.

"You stopped." He said.

"Yeah... Tell me you don't live here." I said.

"I do." He narrowed his eyes once more. "Is that a problem?"

I thought about this for a moment. "It's not really a... problem persay. Just what the hell...? All the rich people I know are snobby and crude."

"Stereotyping is wrong." Gaara said smirking darkly.

"Ha-ha. As if people won't stereotype you into the punk-goth category since you hang around me now." I snapped. "I'm going to head home." I said turning around.

"It's three in the morning." He said from behind me. He sounded a bit angry.

"No shit." I said.

"Stay at my house."

"What?" I turned and looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Stay at my house." He repeated. Obviously irritated at having to repeat anything.

"No." I said.

He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the street.

"H-hey...!!" I said a bit loudly. "Lemme go! I said I ain't staying!"

"And I said you _were_." He said pulling me up to the largest mansion in that neighborhood.

"Damn..." I said out loud. He grunted in annoyance and pulled me into his house.

He led me up a black marble staircase and down a few hallways until he came to many doors. He opened one door and it revealed a bland white room with light blue sheets and stuff.

"This is a guest room." He said blankly. "You can stay here for the night."

"Uh... thanks I guess." I said walking in the room. I gaped at the size of it. It was huge! Bigger than four rooms in my apartment. "Damn, this is huge..." I whispered.

Behind me Gaara rolled his eyes.

"My room is across the hall. In the morning my sister will drive us to school. Be ready by 7:30." He said simply and left closing the door.

"Hn. So friggen demanding eh?" I said to no one. I sighed and sat on the fluffy bed. "Naruto must be worried...oh well. The stupid jackass shouldn't have forgotten to pick me up!"


	3. Kicked Out

Normal--Morning

Naruto was in his house pacing back and forth. Taryn wasn't home!! He had saw her bag at the school with the note so he figured he'd pick her up later to make up for not driving her to work, but he fell asleep last night and forgot.

"AHH! Taryn! Where could you be?!" He yelled to himself nearly ripping out his hair.

He shook his head and ran out the door to go to school Maybe she stayed at someone's house or something. But when he got to school he didn't see her. He couldn't seem to find her or the new kid, Gaara. He was worried out of his mind.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata asked walking over to him. "W...What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"I can't find Taryn! She didn't come home after her last job!" he exclaimed loudly. Some people turned to stare but he didn't care.

"I-I'm sure sh-she'll be fine. Sh-she can take c-care of hers-self you know..." Hinata said softly smiling up at him with pink tinting her cheeks.

"Oi! Baka!" a familiar voice shouted to him.

He looked up and saw a very annoyed Taryn walking towards him.

"Taryn!" Naruto shouted almost tackling her.

"ARGH! You stupid Baka, leggo of me!!!!" she shouted hitting him hard over the head.

Rubbing his head Naruto looked her over. "Where were you last night?!" he asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and scoffed crossing her arms.

"None of your business!" she snapped. "If you hadn't forgot to take me to work and pick me up then you wouldn't be in this situation would you?!" she shouted angrily.

Naruto looked guilty.

"You know what? You can ride the bus home today." She said.

Taryn

"What?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"You. Are. Riding. The. Bus. Home." I said slowly so he could understand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I need this job. I can't lose it. Hand over the keys bub." I said holding out my hand impatiently.

Groaning in annoyance he put the car keys in my hand.

"Good boy. Now hand over my bag." I said.

He did as told and handed over my Nightmare before Christmas messenger bag. Sighing with relief I took my C.D. player from my bag and put the headphones around my neck playing the music loudly.

"So... where_ were_ you?" Sasuke asked form behind me.

"New kids' place." I shrugged facing him with a bored look on my face.

"What?!" Naruto shouted hearing my reply.

"Is that a problem?" Gaara said from behind me. He glared at Naruto daring him to say yes.

"N-no..." Naruto mumbled hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Naruto get off me. You're making a scene."

Lunch

(So, I'm lazy...sue me...-.-)

I sat at my normal table with my headphones covering my ears. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted back enjoying the loud hard-core rock blasting in my ears.

"Slut!"

"Whore-bag!"

These loud insults caught my attention and I pulled off my headphones and cracked open one eye. Ino and Sakura were once again arguing over who liked Sasuke more. And who Sasuke liked more. It was irritating, but I wanted to see what insults they would use _this _time. Note: I say this time. This has happened before and it was highly amusing to watch.

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Skank-wad!"

"Monkey-slut!"

"Tampon muncher!"

"Douche drinker!"

"Gutter skank!"

"_Cum guzzling_ gutter skank!"

I stood up irritably and walked over slamming both theirs heads together.

"Shut up. Both of you." I said calmly, but irritated. They cried out and rubbed their head sorely. "Yes, watching you two bickering is quite amusing, and the insults are, well, kind of unique, you annoy me. Today I have a headache so shut up before I sew your mouths shut."

They both looked at me fearfully and my look told them to even say another word. They scurried away from me rubbing their heads and I sighed. Grabbing my bag I pulled the headphones over my ears again and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Nii-san, I'm going home." I said. "Anyone want a ride?" I asked my table. No one said anything so I proceeded to walk out until someone tapped my shoulder. It was Naruto. "Eh?" I asked.

He pointed back at our table and saw Gaara stand making his way towards me.

"So, you want a ride then?" I asked him.

He nodded. Again with the not talking. He must not like talking in front of people. He certainly wasn't shy.

"Alright then. Fine. Let's go. I don't have all day. I want to actually get some sleep before work today."

"Hn."

Gaara grabbed his bag and walked with me out into the student parking lot where I walked to my car. Yes, it was _my_ car. I bought it, full payment up front. It was _mine_. I owned it. I think you get the point.

It wasn't a nice, new car. In fact it was a 1960 Chevy Corvette. But I loved my car. It ran perfectly fine and if not I have fixed it up nice. I am good with cars. I am going to college to be a mechanic. Woo. Go me.

Well anyways I unlocked the doors but before I got in I looked over at Gaara.

"Hey, new kid. You-"

"I have a name." He said angry at me.

"I told you I don't give a shit. Now wait until I'm finished talking before you interrupt me!" I snapped glaring at him. "Are you sure you want to skip out on school? I mean, I don't really care. I have three jobs to take care of me but this is only your second day and you could get in trouble." I said seriously.

Gaara just said nothing and stared at me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever." I jumped into the car. "Let's go. Or I'm leavin' you behind!"

Driving--Normal

Taryn and Gaara drove in silence for a while. The music was cranked up loudly, thanks to the stereo system she installed herself, and they were just cruising.

"Anywhere you want me to drop you off?" she asked over the music.

Not hearing a reply she looked over at Gaara and saw he was sleeping. His head was leaned against the window and his eyes were closed. His breathing was light and she could tell he needed this sleep so she just smiled softly and drove around, stopping for gas only once. Her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Eh?" she said.

_"It's almost five! If you don't get moving you're going to be late to work!"_ Came Naruto's annoyed voice.

"What?!" she yelled. Quickly she looked over at Gaara and saw he was still sleeping and she sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." She mumbled and hanging up.

She did a 'U' turn and squealed her tires jerking her car around and speeding towards her job. Her passenger almost woke up but stayed sleeping. She chuckled and shook her head making it to her work in record time. She turned her car off but the music still played from her C.D. player in her bag. She wrote a quick note and got out for work leaving him in her car. She had the keys.

Taryn

I was actually early to my job this time! Woo, go me! -.- I hate being early. I got in my uniform and cleaned off my dark make-up and pulled my hair back. I slipped on my name tag that read: Razi and put on my stupid white working sneakers.

"Taryn!" my boss called.

"Eh?" I called back.

"You have someone here to see you. Be quick about it!"

I groaned but walked out and saw a sleepy Gaara standing at the front counter.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he growled angrily.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back room.

"You looked so darn cute sitting in my car sleeping." I smirked.

He growled at me. "You should have woken me up!" he hissed.

"Oh? Why? So you could act like you have fucking PMS?! I don't think so! You need sleep. Wandering around and fucking three in the goddamned morning! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled. "Sorry for trying to help! Jackass! That is the last time I help _anyone_!"

I shoved past him and made my way out to my job, but just as I walked through the doors I put on a mask and smiled. I pushed away any emotion but a fake happy.

"Hello. My name is Razi and I'll be your waitress this evening..."

And so my night began.

2nd job

I had to bring Gaara to all three jobs with me because he couldn't get a ride home form anyone, or so he says. I refuse to look at him or talk to him. He wanted to be an ungrateful jerk, fine let him. I turned off my car and started to get out.

"Taryn."

His voice stopped me. I looked over at him with a blank emotionless face. "I can't chat now, _Gaara._ I have a job I need to get done. It's a book store. Can you handle being here for a few hours?" I snapped getting out of my car. I slammed my door shut and started walking into the bookstore when my cell rang.

"Eh?" I answered.

_"Taryn..."_ Naruto started. I knew that tone. He did something.

"What did you do now?" I snapped.

_"U-uh...w-well..."_

"Spit. It. Out."

_"I just got a call from the land owner... he said we have two days to pack and leave. Said that he's raising the mortgage and knows we don't have the money so we're being kicked out."_

I widened my eyes and dropped my phone. It clattered to the ground and I sank to my knees.


	4. Breakdown

"No...I...I worked s-so hard..." I mumbled.

_"T-Taryn...?"_ Naruto's voice echoed in my head from the phone, but I could barely hear it.

Tears came to my eyes, but I pushed them away, I would not cry.

"Damnit no!" I shouted angrily slamming my fist onto the ground. I picked up the phone. "Naruto, call the land owner back. Tell him I'll come up with the money." I glared at the ground.

_"T-Taryn...how?"_

"Now, Naruto!" I snapped closing my cell phone. I stood and shoved my cell back in my pocket heading back to my car. I passed Gaara on the way. He looked a bit confused. I glared over at him. "Unless you want to be left here get in the goddamn car."

Gaara's home

I dropped him off at his house but before I got a chance to pull out of the driveway an older male about Neji's age walked out of the house towards the car.

"Hey, Gaara. Thought that was you. Who's this?" he asked.

"Taryn Uzumaki." He replied coldly getting out of the car. I put on a fake smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name." I said.

"Oh, sorry. Kankuro." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry to leave y'all short like this but I gotta run. Gotta save my home."

Again before I had a chance to leave Kankuro spoke.

"Save your home? What do you mean?"

I sighed in annoyance. "The damn land owner is raising the mortgage. I have two days to get the money or I'm out of a home. Me and my brother. Me, I don't mind so much. But my brother..." I shook my head. "No...I need that money. I have to go. Sorry."

Before anyone could say another word I put the car in reverse cranked up my music and drove out of that neighborhood as fast as I could my tired squealing as I went. Kankuro looked down at Gaara.

"Why didn't you invite them to stay? Aren't they your friends?" he asked.

"Hn." Gaara turned and walked into the mansion to his room.

Next Day

(It's Saturday)

I was up all night. I had gotten back to my second and third jobs, and worked overtime on both. I had to get more money. All today I tutored stupid small kids in middle and elementary school. I got paid for that too. I had almost enough money but when I got back to my apartment two people I recognized were there. Kankuro and Gaara. I groaned in my head. I had a headache and I was extremely tired.

"Taryn-" Naruto started.

"Meh." I grumbled walking past the three of them and into my room.

I collapsed on my bed tiredly, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't will myself to sleep. After a few moments of thinking and no success at sleep I got irritated. Growling in frustration I picked up my clock and hurled it against the wall making a loud sickening crack. I heard chairs in the kitchen shuffling but I pain no mind to it. I picked up my lamp and also hurled that at the wall. That broke into a million tiny glass shards then now littered my floor. I grabbed a photograph of me, Naruto and our parents from a while ago.

"Fuck you!" I screamed hurling that at the wall too.

Someone caught the picture before it hit the wall and the same person grabbed my shoulders making me face them. It was Naruto. I started shaking. I was having a breakdown again. Too much stress. I collapsed to my knees in Naruto's arms. He had a strong grip on me so I wouldn't hurt him, or myself. I was violent when I had a breakdown. We discovered_ that_ the hard way. I dug my fingernails into my hands drawing blood and soon enough everything went black.

Normal

When Taryn walked into the house Naruto knew something was wrong and he tensed.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Uhm...I think Taryn is going to break down again." He said worriedly standing up slightly.

"Breakdown? What do you mean?" he asked. Gaara remained silent listening intently.

"Eleven years ago our father died leaving us with just our mother. This hurt Taryn. She loved our father, but hated our mother. Only about two to three months after our fathers' funeral my mother got re-married. They were together for two years until our mother died of an illness." He paused and looked back at Taryn's room. Hearing nothing made him even more worried.

"What? Go on." Kankuro urged.

"Me and Taryn were abandoned by our step-father about nine years ago. Since then Taryn has taken it upon herself to support the both of us. When the stress gets to be too much she usually breaks down. She gets very violent, and dangerous. When she's over the breakdown...she usually doesn't remember anything about it. But since you're here I'm guessing you know about the-"

A crash was heard in Taryn's room.

"Shit." Naruto said as he knocked over his chair darting to Taryn's room.

Kankuro and Gaara followed curiously.

Taryn threw a picture at the wall, but Naruto caught it set it down and walked over to Taryn grabbing her shoulders. She was shaking badly and her hand was already cut open from the glass that was everywhere.

Gaara cringed slightly. He didn't know why but he didn't want to see her like this. For some unknown reason he didn't want to see her sad, or hurt in anyway. He didn't understand why though.

"I don't know what I did wrong!" Taryn screamed.

She clung to Naruto like he was _her _support. Naruto said nothing and rocked her back and forth holding her silently. Soon enough Taryn had passed out.

"What did you guys come here for anyway?" Naruto asked picking Taryn up and placing her in her bed. He gently put the photo back in its place on her bedside table.

"We came to offer for you guys to live with us." Kankuro said.

Gaara had been silent, staring at Taryn. She looked to be in so much pain. Not physical, though he spotted some scars on her arms, but mental. The burden of trying to take care of two people since the age of seven must have been hard.

"What?" Naruto asked unbelieving.

"At least until you get back on your feet." Kankuro said.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "Wh...why would you... why're you being so kind?" he asked. "We barely know you guys..." he muttered glancing at Taryn's pale and hurt form.

Taryn

My body hurt. That was the first thing I noticed was that my body hurt. I don't know why. All I remember is coming home after tutoring Scotty, a ten year old kid with trouble in English. I groaned and shifted my body which was dumb because pain shot up my spine. My head was pounding and for some reason my arms and hands hurt. They stung like I was cut or something.

"Taryn?"

I heard my name.

Grunting as a reply I cracked open one of my eyes. The bright light in the room blinded me and I clamped my eyes shut again.

"Are you alright?" the same voice asked.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered. "Wh... What happened?" I croaked.

"Well...uhm...you passed out form ...uhm...lack of sleep."

It was Naruto.

"Lack of... Since when do I 'pass out' form lack of sleep? You're a liar." I said sitting up. I opened my eyes blinking out the brightness making my eyes adjust to the light. I was not in a room I recognized. "Where the hell am I?" I demanded glaring at Naruto.

"Gaara's and Kankuro's house." He replied.

"What?! What the hell are we doing here?!" I shouted angrily.

"W-well-"

"You're staying here."

I looked up from the bed I was lying in and saw Gaara glaring coldly at me from the doorway.

"Like hell I am!" I shouted. I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Taryn we have no other place to go!" Naruto objected following me.

"No! I can _do_ this! I can get us a place! I don't need to be in debt to anyone!" I was very angry.

"You are _staying here_." Gaara said.

"Don't you tell me where I am staying or not staying!" I snapped.

"Would you rather be on the streets?" he hissed walking closer.

"No! I'd rather not be in _this_ neighborhood!"

"You are staying here whether you like it or not." He said and walked out of the room leaving me alone with Naruto.

I turned to Naruto and glared.

"You baka!" I shouted hitting him upside the head. "Why the hell did you agree to stay here?!" I shouted. "I don't want to be in debt to anyone!"

"We're not going to be in debt to anyone, Tar." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Kankuro-san agreed to let us stay here until we got a place to stay."

I sighed and sat on the bed rubbing my temples. I shook my head and looked at my hands. They were covered in bandages.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to my hands?" I asked.

I looked up at my brother and he said nothing. Turning his head away and mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Answer me damnit." I said.

"You did that." He said. "You uhm...had another breakdown."

Groaning I lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sorry."

I stood up and started waking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked jumping up form the bed.

"For a walk." I mumbled.

I walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I walked around Konoha City boredly until I came across my favorite place to be. I loved the park. It was the only place I could go to, to seek comfort when I was little. After my father died. Sighing I sat on my swing rocking back and forth slightly letting the light breeze play with my hair.

"I knew I'd find you here."

A chill went up my spine and for once in nine years I froze in fear.


	5. He's Back

"I knew I'd find you here."

A chill went up my spine and for once in nine years I froze in fear.

"My, my Taryn. You have grown up quite a bit haven't you?"

My breathing hitched in my throat and I started to shake.

"What? Not going to greet me?"

"No. I'm not you egotistical, self-centered, back-stabbing bastard!" I hissed.

I stood angrily and face the man who abandoned my brother and me nine years ago. My step-father, Nick. He was much older than before. Gray speckled his black hair and his brown eyes had dulled a bit since I last saw him. He frowned at me.

"After nine years, I'd think you had better manners. I guess I was wrong." Nick said coldly. He took a step towards me and I took two back.

"Don't come near me." I said shakily. My heart pounded in my chest as fear took over my body.

"Come now, Tar. Don't you think that I have changed?" He asked walking a couple steps closer to me.

"N-no! G-get away from me!" I shouted backing up even more. Nick smirked and walked so he was about a foot in front of me. "G-get away!" I hissed.

Something wet dripped onto my nose just then drawing my attention away from Nick. I looked up just as the rain fell from the sky. I blinked a few time just staring up.

"Taryn, look at me."

As the rain fell drenching me I realized something. I was being pathetic. He abandoned Naruto and me. He doesn't scare me anymore.

_I am sixteen! He left nine years ago. He will not rule over me through fear anymore._

I looked back at Nick and glared angrily.

"You do not control me." I said. "I do not fear you anymore. You left my life nine years ago, abandonment is illegal. Especially when you leave two seven year olds to fend for themselves!" I snapped. I shoved him out of my way and started walking towards Gaara's home. My temporary home.

Nick did not seem happy about my sudden attitude towards him. He grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and turned me around to face him.

"You do not speak to me that way! By law I am your father and you will-"

"You'll _never_ be my father!" I growled angrily. "My father was a kind man! He'd never hurt us! You're just a selfish bastard who married my mother just to get her money! You aren't my father and you-"

_BAM_

My right cheek stung and my head snapped to the left. I widened my eyes and stood frozen for a couple seconds. Nick had hit me.

"I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone. I _am _your father; you will_ not_ disrespect me like that."

I put my hand to my cheek and felt that it was hot. My cheek really stung. Getting angry (I swear I have anger issues) I pulled back my fist and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled a bit and held his jaw.

"Don't touch me. I do not want your filthy hands on me again."

I turned on my heel and walked away leaving him standing in the rain staring after me. I knew that this wasn't the last time I'd see him. I knew it. I walked to Gaara's home and by the time I got there I was soaked to the bone. Feeling weird in the neighborhood I was in, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Temari answered the door.

"Taryn! Why're you in the rain?!" she said ushering me into the house. She knew Naruto and me were staying with them.

"I went for a walk." I replied shrugging. Temari was my idol. She is awesome.

"In the rain?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No. I went for a walk, and then it rained."

She chuckled and grabbed a towel. "Well go get dried off before you- what the hell happened to your face?!"

I put my hand to my cheek and winced slightly. There must have been a bruise there.

"Nothing. When I was walking I walked into a pole. Who knew I could be clumsy." I said shrugging again.

"Mm-hm." Temari didn't believe me, but handed me the towel anyway.

I sighed and started to dry off my hair.

"Tar!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up baka!" Temari said glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed nervously. "Tar where were you?" he asked.

"Park." I said simply.

Naruto nodded. I moved the towel from my hair and Naruto saw my bruise.

"TARYN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!?!?!" he shouted. He always overreacted about everything.

"BAKA!" I shouted back hitting him upside the head. "Shut up! Nothing happened to my face." I said calmly.

"Then why is there a purple blotch on your face?" he asked and poked it.

"OW DAMNIT! Don't touch it!" I hissed hitting him again.

"What happened now?" Kankuro asked now coming into the living room from all the shouting.

"Nothing." I said. I started to walk towards my room but Naruto grabbed my arm in the same spot Nick did. "Ow!" I yelped pulling my arm away.

"What happened to your arm?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." I snapped pulling away once again. I walked up to my room and opened the door closing it loudly. "Damnit." I cursed. I pulled the sleeve up on my arm and saw a bruise there too. "Stupid asshole, just got back and bruising me already."

I sighed and lay on my bed falling asleep.

Normal

Naruto, Temari and Kankuro stood in the living room staring at where Taryn just left.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked. Temari hit him in the head.

"If we knew do you honestly think we'd just be standing here!" she questioned.

"Do you have any idea Naruto?" Kankuro asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. But I'm gonna find out, believe it!" He said smiling.

(I had to add that. -)

Naruto ran up the stairs and knocked on Taryn's door. There was no answer so he just walked in and saw her sleeping on her bed with her feet hanging off the end. Naruto looked at her and smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered something.

**Flashback**

_A little girl the age of six sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had multiple bruises all over her body. She didn't cry, or flinch in pain. She just lay there. Her feet hanging off the bed while the rest of her was lying on it. A six year old Naruto walked in her room and smiled at her sadly._

_"------," he started. (--- her name)_

_The little girl shifted and looked at him. A big purple bruise was already on her right cheek. Another was forming just under her eye._

_"Hey big brother." The little girl said smiling._

_"Are you ok?" he asked his sister._

_"Yup!" she smiled at him._

_He smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders careful of her bruises._

_"Good, cuase I would have to beat up anyone who hurt my sister!" he said. He knew she was lying and was really hurt, but since their father died, she always thought it was her duty to protect him._

_That little girl was Taryn._

**End Flashback**

Naruto walked over to Taryn and sighed seeing her asleep. He moved the hair that had fallen in her face. There was a large purple bruise on her cheek. It looked the same as when Nick-

_What...that looks just like..._

Naruto widened his eyes in horror. Nick was back. After nine years. What did he want now? Naruto stared down at Taryn and looked worried. Was he after her?

Gently he lifted Taryn up and placed her in the bed right and covered her up.

"I hope he doesn't want you. I won't let him get you, Tar. I promise. I never break my promises." He said turning off her light and walking out of her room closing the door.


	6. Fun Day

"I hope he doesn't want you. I won't let him get you, Tar. I promise. I never break my promises." He said turning off her light and walking out of her room closing the door.

Taryn

I had woken up when Naruto came into my room, but I pretended to sleep. I heard what he said to me and I knew he knew. He was never going to let me go anywhere by myself now. As soon as he closed the door I sat up and started pacing.

"What am I going to do?" I asked aloud. "He knows I won't admit to it. He'll never let me go out of his sight on weekends. This pisses me off." I said.

Sighing I sat on my bed again.

_Damnit. He just had to come back didn't he?_

I lay back down in my bed staring at the ceiling and again I fell asleep. Only this time I fell into an odd deep darkness where I was trapped in my mind.

**Dream**

_A five year old girl sat in a black dress staring at a big black box that her father was in. (a coffin)_

_"Brother... Why is Daddy in a box?" she asked softly holding onto her brothers' hand._

_"I don't know Tar. I don't like him in the box. Mommy why's Daddy in a box?" he asked their mother._

_"He's dead Naruto." his mother said._

_"What's dead, Mother?" Naruto asked cutely._

_The woman smiled softly at Naruto ignoring his sister. _

_"He will never wake up ever again." She said. She gave the little girl a cold look before standing up._

_"Brother, why does Mommy look at me like that?" the little girl asked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Naruto looked at his sister. "I don't know...but I want Daddy to come back."_

_"Me too. I miss Daddy." She said._

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes and sat up. It was morning already. I got up and walked over to the big window and opened the curtains. The sun was shining, and it smelt like rain outside. I loved the smell of rain. I closed the curtains and went to the dresser. I was informed that all of my stuff was brought here and settled in so I picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I took a quick shower and did my morning routine.

Sighing I put on my think eyeliner and navy blue lipstick with light lip gloss over it to make my lips shine. It was only Sunday but I had some kids to tutor so I had to be ready. I knew I scared some little kids but hey, they knew what I taught them. So I wasn't complaining and neither were their parents. Sometimes I got paid extra when the kids got good marks higher than what was expected of me. I slipped on my shoes and went to walk out of my room when Naruto barged in almost knocking me over.

"Oh! You're already awake." He said smiling rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I am. I don't over sleep like you do." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my rollerblades and started walking downstairs. "I have three kids to tutor today. Bryan, James, and Chrissy. I'll be back about three o'clock aiight?" I said walking towards the door.

Gaara was in the living room playing a gory video game, Kankuro was at the kitchen table with his face in his food, asleep and Temari was making breakfast for Gaara and Naruto. I nodded towards Temari as a greeting and said nothing to Gaara as I sat down to slip on my rollerblades.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes from the game.

"I have to tutor today." I replied with no emotion.

"Why is there a bruise on your face?"

"I fell yesterday in the rain."

"Hn."

Rolling my eyes I stood up and made my way towards the door. "I'll see all y'all around three o'clock so bye!" I called as I rollerbladed down the sidewalk and down the street to Bryan's house.

Normal

Gaara put a pause on his video game and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of milk before walking back into the living room. Naruto was watching Taryn until she was out of sight before he started walking into the kitchen.

"Naruto." Gaara said his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked walking over smiling goofily like always.

"She was lying. Where'd she get the bruise?" Gaara demanded.

"I don't know." Naruto replied glancing nervously at the door like someone would burst through it.

"You're lying. I don't like it when people lie to me." Gaara said glaring, standing up. Naruto sighed and looked back at Gaara.

"She should tell you. She'll tell the truth eventually." He said. Then a smile came across his face. "She can handle things! I know my sister can!" He laughed and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Hn."

Gaara took his glass of milk and went upstairs into his room shutting the door. He turned on his loud rock music and sat staring out his window as he did often.

3 o'clock

"Hey! I'm back!" Taryn called from the living room. At the sound of her voice Naruto ran from upstairs in his room to downstairs where he tripped on the last step and did a face plant into the rug. Taryn stared at him a moment before laughing at him. She had a bottle of water in her hand and it was almost empty.

"Tar, what did you tutor today?" Naruto asked.

"Bryan needed help in Math. James was on vacation so I went to the library then. As for Chrissy she needed help in Physics." She said sitting on the couch pulling off her rollerblades.

She had a few scrapes on her elbows and the holes in the knee of her pants were dirtier and ripped wider. She wiped some sweat form her forehead and grinned.

"Why're you all dirty?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." She said and stood. "I'm going skateboarding."

She started walking upstairs to her room when Naruto jumped up from the couch.

"I'm coming too! So wait!" he shouted.

"Going where?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm going skateboarding." Taryn said walking into her room. Kankuro stood in the doorway and watched her pull out a black skateboard with skull and crossbones on it. She also pulled in her converse and tucked the untied laces in the side of her shoe. Taryn glanced up at Kankuro. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should ask Gaara to go."

"_Why_?" Taryn said with a disgustedly horrified look on her face.

"He loves skateboarding. He won't admit it, but he does." Kankuro said. Taryn sighed and gave Kankuro a blank look.

"Fine." She said huffing. "But if he comes and he's a jerk off, I blame _you_!"

She pouted her lips and walked across the hall. Knocking on Gaara's door she waited a minute. No answer. She knocked again.

"Go away." Gaara said through the door.

"Yo, Gaara!" Taryn called. "Me and Naruto are going skateboarding. You wanna go?" she asked. She leaned against the wall just outside his door. "We're leaving as soon as Naruto gets his board. So hurry up and decide."

A few moments later the door opened. Gaara stepped out and he had a skateboard. Taryn smirked. Just then Naruto ran down the hallway.

"I'm coming, Tar!" he shouted almost tripping.

"He is so klutzy." Taryn sighed. "Well let's go. I ain't waiting all day."

A Few Hours Later

It was around seven o'clock when the three of them came back. Naruto had many cuts and scrapes. He was whining about one on his elbow. Taryn had a couple of bruises and another hole in her jeans but she didn't care. Both of them were dirty. Gaara came in the house last and he wasn't dirty, nor was he hurt in anyway.

"Oh, Naruto shut up!" Taryn said. "Or I'll give you another bruise and something to whine about! You're not good at this sport. We know this already so shut your trap!"

Taryn walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Taryn, Gaara, Naruto._

_I had to go to a meeting for college, and Kankuro is out. You'll have to find something for dinner. Sorry. I'll be bck around eleven and Kankuro will be back later than that so just when you go to bed leave the front door unlocked. Thanks,_

_Temari_

Taryn stared at the note for a moment.

"Yo, guys!" she called. "Temari and Kankuro are out so I'm making dinner!"

Naruto poked his head into the kitchen. "Are you going to make Ramen?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll make some Ramen with it too, but I'm making chicken and stuff. Go ask Gaara if he likes-"

"Likes what?" Gaara asked walking past Naruto.

"Chicken." Taryn said. "I have to make dinner and I was wondering if you liked chicken and potatoes." She said. "I'm also making Ramen because that's like the only thing Naruto will eat so if you don't like chicken tell me now so I don't have to make as much. Though I'm making some for Temari and Kankuro too incase they're hungry." She said all this with her back turned.

She was still mad at Gaara for bossing her around like a child the day before.

"Chicken is fine."

"Good." Taryn turned and started making dinner after washing her hands.

Later

Taryn sat in the living room at about eleven thirty. Temari came home and ate chicken and thanked her for making dinner and saving some for her.

"No problem. I love cooking so I can do it when I'm home." Taryn said.

"Thanks. If you're still awake by say two, could you lock the door when Kankuro comes home? Usually he's drunk so if he says anything hit him." Temari said walking up to her room. Taryn pulled her knees to her chest and sat on the couch unmoving staring off into the dark. The moonlight shown through the big bay window behind her lighting up the entire room a bit so it wasn't totally dark.

Hearing footsteps her head snaps up and she tenses but she sighs with relief when she sees it's just Gaara walking down the stairs. She stares at the floor in front of her as Gaara makes his way over towards her. He sits on the opposite side of the couch and stares off into the darkness.

"Can't sleep then?" Taryn asks breaking the silence.

"No." Gaara replies. "Can you?"

"No." Taryn chuckles softly. "I usually can, but... not today."

"You have been tense all day, what is going on?" he asks.

"It's this whole; I'm not living on my own with Naruto anymore thing." Taryn lies. It wasn't about that. It was about Nick. And how he's probably searching for her. Gaara senses that she's lying.

"Don't lie to me. And tell me how you got that bruise." He demands glaring over at her.

She raises her head and gives Gaara a dirty look.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?!"

"You're in my house."

"Then I'll leave!"


	7. An Accident

"You're in my house."

"Then I'll leave!"

"You can't."

"Why not? I can leave of my own free will if I wish too." Taryn snaps. She hates being told what she can and cannot do. Despite saying what she did she doesn't move or make any move to signal that she's leaving.

After a stretch of silence Gaara says, "Tell me the truth."

"I got the bruise because someone hit me in the face. I got in a fight. No big deal." She said finally. It was a half truth and Gaara knew that, but he didn't say anything. He let her continue. "I'm tense and can't sleep because I found out my step father is back and since me and Naruto are technically underage...we'll be forced to go back to him."

"And you don't want to go back and live with him, do you?" Gaara asked looking at her. His gaze was not glaring, or judgmental. It was...blank.

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"_That_ is none of your concern." Taryn said stifling a yawn. "I am going to bed now. I have school and work tomorrow."

"You don't need to work anymore. You're not paying to stay here." Gaara said as Taryn stood.

"Yeah, and? I told you I ain't staying here forever. I don't depend on other people. Eventually I'm moving out again. Me and Naruto." she said. "I'll have a place and I'll keep it this time." She mumbled walking towards the stairs. "See ya, Gaara."

With that she disappeared up the stairs and into her room. Gaara widened his eyes slightly. She actually said his name, not new kid or anything. Sure she had done it before, but then...she was irritated. She said his name just now on her own. Sure it seems like something small and insignificant, but it's the small things that matter just as much as the big things. Gaara smirked and walked upstairs to his room.

Next Morning

(Wow, I'm being lazy.)

That night, though Taryn was very tired she had not slept at all. She grumpily took her shower and did that kind of stuff before getting dressed; she wore a black pair of plain jeans and a big black baggy tee-shirt. She didn't bother to put on any make-up. She pulled on regular sneakers and went downstairs and sat on the couch. Naruto came downstairs and saw her.

"Taryn..." he started.

"Eh?" she said not paying attention. She was too tired.

"Are you alright?" he asked wearily.

He walked over to her slowly. He poked her arm. She grabbed his wrist in a death grip and threw him away from her.

"I'm peachy." She said yawning.

Kankuro walked in the room and saw Naruto upside down on the floor with a bump on his head. He looked over at Taryn and saw her lazy look and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Well, Temari will leave in about twenty minutes taking you to school. So do what you have to do." He said and walked out of the house to his car and he drove off.

School

Taryn had not said a word since she threw Naruto across the living room. Everyone was shocked to see Taryn looking the way she did. She looked almost, normal compared to her everyday-ness.

"Naruto, is she alright?" Neji asked. He was intrigued at how she had changed over one weekend.

Gaara's eyes had not left Taryn all day. He was, dare I say it, worried. If it was only just a fragment of the emotion.

"Yeah. She's just tired." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_I hope you're alright Taryn._

"Ahem." Some snotty voice said. The entire table looked up and saw Taylor standing over them. Taryn had not moved. She was staring into space her hair had fallen into her face. "Yo orphan girl." She said.

At the word orphan Taryn's head snapped up. That is one thing you didn't want to say around Taryn. It always struck a nerve with her. Especially when she was like this, half out of it and in her own little world.

"What the hell did you just say?" Taryn hissed standing up. She didn't need make-up or anything to look intimidating.

"I said, yo orphan. You thought you could punch me last week and get away with it? Well, I got news for you, meet my sister. Michelle." Taylor said.

A girl that looked almost identical to Taylor came into Taryn's view. She was taller than Taryn and a bit heavyset.

"Uhm, am I supposed to be afraid?" Taryn asked. She was still only half asleep.

"She's a yellow belt in karate. You should be."

Taryn started laughing. She glared at Michelle and Taylor.

"Sorry girls but I'm a black belt in karate, and have mastered almost every single kind of Martial arts. Japanese and Chinese...well, all accept aikido. Michelle I wouldn't get involved into this if I were-"

Taryn was cut off as Michelle threw a punch at Taryn. Luckily she anticipated this and she did a back bend flipping up backwards. Taryn slid her foot behind her and glared.

"Come on Michelle. You want to play unfair we will." Taryn said smirking.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she was twenty more times dangerous when she was like this half asleep. Michelle made her way towards Taryn and attempted to hit her again. Taryn brought her foot up and caught Michelle in the chin sending her back. She fell to the floor and Taryn just stood over her.

"I warned you. Told you not to get in involved. You didn't listen, so if you get hurt it ain't my fault." She hissed. She got ready to literally murder Michelle when one voice stopped all movement.

"Taryn, getting into fights? And I never thought you the violent type."

Taryn froze. Her body unwillingly started to shake. She had been so afraid that he would find her since Saturday that she has had no sleep since. It was Nick. A hand was placed on Taryn's shoulder and she tensed.

"Please excuse Taryn." He said. He began to lead Taryn out of the lunch room.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Naruto shouted. He ran up to Nick and tore his hands from Taryn. He pulled her safely away form Nick.

"Naruto. Long time no see, eh?" Nick chuckled.

Naruto just stared at Nick for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I came to get you and Taryn."

"What for?" Naruto demanded.

"To bring you home. I'm back, so you're coming back."

"No." Came Taryn's croaked voice.

"What?!" Nick demanded.

"I said no." she looked up at Nick and glared. "I will not go with you. We have a home."

"Oh really? Where?" Nick said disgusted.

"We live with a close friend of mine." She said.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He was a _close friend_? He shrugged it off and walked over to Taryn and Naruto.

"Kankuro will be here after school." He then walked off as the bell rang.

Nick glared at Taryn and Naruto. He waited until everyone was gone. Or so he thought. He brought up his hand and punched Naruto hard in the face.

"Naruto!" Taryn said stepping next to him. Her eyes flashed angrily and _she_ punched _Nick_ in the jaw. "Don't touch my brother." She hissed. Naruto stood next to Taryn.

"What did you just say to me?" Nick asked. His tone was harsh, commanding. It made Taryn feel like a six year old again. She looked at the ground.

"Don't touch him." She said.

"Hm..." Nick smirked and walked towards Taryn happy that he got her afraid once more. "I will leave him alone. But only if you two come back to me. Living with me."

"No." Taryn said backing away from him. "I can't live with you."

"Why not?!" Nick demanded.

"We have to get to class, let's go." Naruto said tugging on Taryn's arm.

She nodded and started to follow him out when Nick roughly grabbed her arm yanking her back. He grabbed a hold of her chin roughly. She flinched and tried to pull away but he held a strong grip.

"I'll get you back. I swear I will." He hissed before he let her go.

She stumbled away from him and glared.

"No, you will never have me." she said before she ran from the cafeteria with Naruto. Black rimmed jade eyes had seen everything. That was the first time he had seen Taryn scared.

After School

Taryn had gone off with the car again to her jobs. Naruto was worried. She wasn't going to be like herself anymore. She was going to be withdrawn and alone. _Again_. She'd go catatonic _again_. He didn't want that.

At work Taryn was smiling and happy because one must put on a mask to seem all happy and whatnot. Her first and second jobs went smoothly. Her third started at midnight and she got tired. It was singing in a bar.

Taryn

I stood up on stage and got ready to sing. I hated this job the most, but I was used to singing in front of drunks. Drunk men scared me, but I didn't show anything. Ever. Only anger and my pride. But since Nick was back... that was wilting away.

"Alright, now our very own Taryn, singing for us tonight." The bartender announced.

I continued singing almost all night until about three thirty in the morning. I got paid and left. From working all my jobs over time I had now over three hundred dollars. I needed much more than that. I walked out the door to the bar and started walking to the parking lot.

"You have a nice voice."

I turned around and saw Gaara standing behind me.

"Uh, thanks? I guess." I said. I pocketed the money and looked up at him. "Why're you here?"

"I don't sleep remember?"

I nodded. I walked towards my car.

"Want a ride home?" I asked. He nodded. "Aiight. Then get in."

I unlocked the car and got in. I turned on the car and turned down the stereo. Gaara stepped in and I took off. The ride to his house was mostly silent.

"What's going on with you? Since when am_ I_ a _close friend?_" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing is going on with me. I consider you a close friend since I live with you. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't think too much into it." I replied keeping an emotionless stare on the road.

"Don't lie to me." Gaara growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted glaring at him.

I was at a stop light and it was green so as I pushed on the gas a truck ran the red light and hit my car dead on in the middle of the intersection.

I was thrown forward and banged my head on the steering wheel. The truck had hit my door and the metal bent inward hitting me.

"Taryn! Taryn...!"

I heard my name faintly as the world faded to black. The last thing I heard was sirens ringing loudly in my ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------

hiya's. I do not own Naruto. I own Michelle, Taryn, Taylor and Jace, oh and Nick too. I don't like him...but those charaters belong to moi. Uhm...reviews would be good thanks and thank you to tall who have messaged me...ok, I'm done now, see ya!


	8. Going Home

"Taryn! Taryn...!"

I heard my name faintly as the world faded to black. The last thing I heard was sirens ringing loudly in my ears.

Normal

Naruto was sleeping when someone roughly shook him awake. It was four in the morning.

"Wha..? What?" he asked groggily.

"Taryn got in a car accident. She's in the hospital." Temari said with a worried look on her face.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled jumping out of bed.

He tripped over the blankets as he tried to get out of bed. He hurriedly threw on some normal clothes because he was in his p.j's.

"Naruto calm down! Gaara's in the hospital with her. He wasn't hurt that much at all. Calm down. We won't be able to-"

"Just take me to Taryn!" Naruto said. Temari sighed and nodded walking to the car and starting it. Naruto jumped in and they went to the hospital.

Hospital

Naruto ran into the hospital.

"What room is Taryn Uzumaki in?!" he yelled.

"Please, sir, calm down." A nurse said calmly. "She's in critical condition. You aren't allowed to see her."

"I don't care! I have to see my sister!"

"Naruto, calm down." Gaara said emotionlessly. He was sitting in the waiting room chair. A bandage was around his head.

"What happened?" Temari asked walking over dragging Naruto.

"A truck ran a red light and hit her side of the car. It's all smashed in." he said.

About a half hour later a nurse came over to them.

"Are you here for a Taryn Uzumaki?"

"YES!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, the doctors say she has four broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured arm, and she may have lost the sight in her left eye. They can't tell anything else. They wanted to let you know and give you an update. One can see her at a time."

Naruto stood. "I want to see her first."

Temari nodded and Naruto walked in to see her. She had a hospital gown on and machines were hooked up to her. An IV was in her arm and something that was putting blood into her too. Her arm was wrapped up, but not in a cast. An air mask thingy was over her mouth. She was motionless; it looked like she was sleeping. The heart monitor was steadily beeping showing she was still alive. But just barely.

"Taryn..." Naruto whispered. He stood next to her a sad look on his face. "You better wake up." He said. He sighed and sat next to her. "Who did this to you?" he asked. He held her hand and sat there staring. "Why?"

The only reply he got was the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. He walked out reluctantly with his head hung. The next one to walk in was Temari. Temari looked down at Taryn.

"Hey, kid." She said sitting next to her. "I thought of you...I_ think_ of you as my little sister. You can't leave yet. Wake up. C'mon, wake up for us. For Gaara." She sighed and squeezed her hand. "For Gaara..."

She left and after a few minutes Gaara walked in. He stared down at Taryn with an indifferent look on his face.

"It's your fault." He said glaring at her. He sat in the chair and stared. "If you had just told the truth and watched where the hell you were going none of this would have happened!"

He glared at her waiting for her to make some smart remark, and snap at him. It never happened. He growled angrily and stood up going to her side. It looked as if he was going to hit her, but he didn't. He gently stroked her cheek.

"You're stupid." He said. "I saw what that Nick guy did in school. I won't let him have you. I won't." he let his hand fall from her cheek. "Please...wake up."

With those last words he walked out of the room. That's when Naruto, Temari and Gaara left the hospital and someone else came in.

Later

Taryn heard a very annoying beeping sound. It was repetitive and it irritated her. She felt something over her mouth and something in her arm. She tried to move her arm, but it seemed she didn't want to move. Her body would not respond. Her eyelids fluttered and her finger twitched, the only movement.

_What the hell?! Why aren't I moving! DAMNIT! Stupid body! Move! MOVE!!! _

She forced her eye open and an ungodly bright light blinded her.

"Ungh..." she groaned snapping her eyes closed again.

"So you're waking up." A voice said.

_I know that voice...who is that?_

Every time she tried to think a splitting pain went through her mind. She groaned again and went to open her eye slowly so that it could adjust. It hurt for her to breath and she discovered this when she tried to move. Her entire left side hurt. Her head hurt her ribs hurt everything hurt.

"Taryn, you're awake!" a loud voice shouted.

"Naruto, you baka shut up!" a female voice shouted.

Taryn was confused. Why wouldn't she be waking up?

_I went to work, got paid. I was on my way home arguing with Gaara then...everything is blurry. Why?_

Taryn had her eye fully open and saw most of her friends around her. One of her eyes was covered. _Why?_ She asked herself.

"Taryn, I thought you'd never wake up!" Naruto shouted.

"Wh...what the h-hell are you t-talking about?" she asked. Her voice cracked as if it hadn't been used it about a week.

"You got into a bad car accident. Gaara was fine but you've been in a coma for about a week and a half now."

"What?!" she yelled. She gasped in the pain from her ribs and started coughing.

"Stop! Don't over do it." Temari said smiling next to Taryn. "We have everything taken care of. You don't have to worry about paying us for a place to live and you don't need to worry about money anymore either."

"What do you m-mean?" Taryn asked wheezing.

"We want you to live with us permanently." Temari said.

"Wh-what?" she asked wide eyed.

"Me, Kankuro and Gaara want you two to live with us." Temari said.

"She can't." a new voice said.

Unintentionally Taryn cringed at the voice. Only a few noticed.

"Why can't they and who the hell are you?" Temari said.

"I'm their step-father, Nick. I have custody of them according to the law. They belong in my care not-"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out, Nicholas. You are not a part of _my_ family any more." She glared at Nick.

"No. I have a right to be in here as anyone else-"

"No. You don't! I said _get the fuck out_! I mean it!" Taryn hissed angrily. Just then a nurse came in. "Get him out. _**NOW**_!"

Out of anger Taryn grabbed something from beside her. It was a bit heavy she noted. Glaring at Nick she threw it at him.

"Get the hell **OUT**!" she screamed cringing. Her entire body started to throb in pain but she didn't care she was too pissed. "This is your fault you ungrateful jackass, get the hell out! I hope you die! I never want to see your face again! Go rot and burn in hell!"

"Please sir, can you leave. You are upsetting the patient. Leave now please Sir." The nurse said ushering him out. Everyone in the room was staring wide eyed at Taryn, except for Gaara who was emotionless as always. Nick glared at Taryn and left.

"Ungrateful bastard." Taryn muttered.

She started coughing again and a trickle of blood dripped down her chin.

"Taryn, are you ok?" Naruto asked immediately by her side looking worried. She looked at Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Yes, of course. I'm..." she paused and coughed. "...fine. Why wouldn't I be and why the hell is something over my eye?!"

She was irritated with only being able to half see. She glared angrily.

"Uhm, well. We'll see ya in school Taryn." Kiba said. Almost everyone else nodded said good-byes ad left, leaving only Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro in the room.

"What are y'all not telling me?" Taryn demanded.

"Well, Tar," Naruto started. "Uhm..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I demand to know right. Now." Taryn said her right eye twitching.

"Uh..-"

"You lost the sight in your left eye." Gaara said blatantly. Taryn stared blankly at Gaara, then she started laughing despite the pain in her ribs.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said.

"No. I'm sorry Taryn." Temari said shaking her head.

"I'm HALF BLIND?!" she yelled loudly. "What the hell!" she huffed and laid back down on the bed, only because her vision was getting blurry and the edges were getting black. "I cannot believe this. This sucks!"

She put her hands over her head and sighed. _What the hell?! I am going to be blind!!! I'm not going to be able to skate, I'm going to run into walls, I'm going to-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto said her name.

"It'll be fine, Tar. It's always ok-"

"No!" she shouted suddenly sitting up giving herself a head rush. "It's not Naruto! I always mess up and make everything worse! Because I wasn't paying attention however long ago I could've gotten Gaara hurt! Or killed!" Her head started spinning and she got dizzy. "I'm a wreak. When can I leave this place?" she asked suddenly.

"Uhm, you have to ask the nurse." Naruto said.

"Fuck that. I'm leaving now." Taryn stood up and pulled I.V. from her arm. "Go away, I ain't leaving wearing this. I need to get changed." She said.

Once they left she gripped the side of the bed and grabbed her head. Groaning in pain she limped over to her clothes that were lying on a chair. She changed with minor problems and walked to the door. Naruto was standing there.

"Taryn are you sure you should-"

"Naruto, whether the stupid doctors want me to or not I'm leaving. I hate hospitals and I'm going to leave right now." She said.

He nodded. "Ok. Temari is waiting for us in the car."

Taryn nodded and headed for the car when she suddenly stopped.

--------

Woo finally got this one out. Sorry for ze wait, and the next chappie will be out soon. I love all of you who review so please review and tell me how this story is! thankies!! See ya next time.


	9. Sorry?

Taryn nodded and headed for the car when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it Tar?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"I'm taking off this damned eye patch. I'm _**not**_ going to look like a pirate." She said. She pulled off the bandage and opened her eye. Naruto widened his eye and stared at Taryn. "What now?" she asked irritably. She wanted to get home quickly so she could lie down, her headache was getting worse.

"Your eye."

"What about it?" Taryn stood staring at Naruto pondering what her eye looked like. It couldn't be that bad and if it was she'd just buy a colored contact unless of course it looked cool, then she's leave it to freak people out even more than they were of her. And it didn't matter anyway because he was just staring and it annoyed her. "Whatever, I'll check at home."

She walked to the car, and got in. Temari was in the front with Naruto and Gaara was in the back with Taryn.

Taryn

I sat in the back of the car and leaned my head against the seat closing my eyes. I wanted to know what this stupid eye looked like. Sighing I just let myself start to fall asleep, but not totally so I could hear what people were saying.

"She sleeping, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Hn." Gaara grunted in reply.

"Good. Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea to let her out of the hospital." Temari said to Naruto.

"I know, but she's very stubborn. She'd break out if she had to. It's best just to take her home." Naruto said. I cracked open my eyes a bit, though only able to see out of one and looked at Naruto. He had a saddened look on his face. I sighed and opened my eyes all the way feigning a yawn so they thought I was really asleep.

Saying nothing I waited until we got home, well to Gaara's home, and I went up to my room. As soon as I got there I groaned in pain again as my head started throbbing. I clenched my eyes shut and after a moment the pain stopped but something wet was on my cheeks. I looked in a mirror and gasped widening my eyes at what I saw.

My left eye was white. Pure white, a black outlined lined where the color in my eye was supposed to be. As for the wet substance...it was blood. Blood leaked from the corner of my left eye leaving a trail of crimson down the side of my face.

"So, that's what it looks like." I said lowly. I grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean the blood when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I called.

Normal

Gaara opened Taryn's door and walked in. She was cleaning something off her face, and he saw the crimson color of blood. Concern flashed through his eyes, but it vanished as soon as it appeared, and Taryn turned to face him.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing." He said emotionlessly eyeing the cloth in her hand.

Blood was smudged on her cheek. He walked over and took the cloth from her. Walking into the bathroom he got the cloth wet and went to clean the blood from her face.

"What're you-" she started but stopped realizing how close Gaara was. He gently wiped the blood from her face, but didn't move. His face was inches from her own; they were almost nose to nose. "Gaara what're you-" Again she stopped herself unable to continue. A light pink blush spread across her cheeks as she stared into his jade colored eyes.

For some reason Taryn couldn't look away. His eyes were so...captivating she couldn't help but to stare. So much pain, and hurt was hidden behind his beautiful orbs, it made her wonder.

_What the hell is he doing to me?!_ She thought frantically trying to break eye contact. _But...his eyes...they're so...NO! Stop it! I have to stop, this is insane! What is he doing to me?! _

The sound of the door being opened made her snap back to reality and she jerked back away from him so she was a few feet from him.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Naruto asked stepping into the room.

"No." Gaara said. He threw the washcloth at Taryn and left closing the door behind him.

She caught it and stared after him a slightly dazed look on her face. Her face was hot and she knew she was still blushing. Naruto walked over to Taryn and waved his hand in her face.

"Hey! Wake up Tar!" he shouted.

"Gah!" Taryn fell backwards. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Don't give me a freaking heart attack! I just got out of the hospital, you baka!" she hit him over the head. Pink tinted her cheeks still and she didn't know why.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry." Naruto said holding his head where she hit him. "You were just in a daze. What'd Gaara do to you anyway?"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." She turned towards her bed and walked over to it slipping under the warm blankets.

Next Day

Taryn walked into school like it was nothing. Her ribs didn't hurt anymore, she was fine with her eye, because she thought it looked cool, and her arm was in a small cast colored dark blue. She was fine. Many people stared and some kid who she never met before came up to her with a camera.

"You're Taryn Uzumaki right?" the kid asked.

Taryn immediately frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Your story was on the news! Of your crash, the doctors said it was a miracle you're alive! Can I have a picture?" the kid asked hurriedly.

"No. I _hate _my picture taken." she scowled. She started to walk around the kid when there was a bright flash in her eyes. "Damnit! You stupid little fucker!"

Before the kid could blink she punched him in the face and snatched his camera snapping it with her good hand. Little pieces of the camera fell to the ground and a few plastic pieces cut into her hand drawing blood. She glared down at the kid who was holding his broken and bleeding nose.

"I_ said_ no."

She threw the broken camera at his feet and walked off down the hall. Seeing she was pissed off many people cleared a path for her until she got in the lunchroom before homeroom. She went and sat at her normal table propping her feet up on the table. She put her headphones in her ears and Three Days Grace blasted out loudly. She closed her eyes and sighed before getting lost in the music.

Later

Taryn didn't go to classes all that day. She just sat thinking about what Gaara had done just before homeroom. No one had ever done that. Everyone would just ignore the fact that she was hurt and shrug it off. He didn't. She glanced at her bandaged hand and a glazed look came over her eyes.

**Flashback**

_Taryn had just closed her eyes when someone yanked on her arm. Opening her eyes she glared at Gaara who was the one who pulled on her arm. She pulled her hand from his and took off her headphones letting them hang around her neck._

_"What the hell'd you do that for?!" she demanded._

_"Let me see your hand." He said._

_"No!" Taryn stood up and started to walk away. Gaara yet again grabbed her hand. "Lemme go!"_

_"Let me see it." Gaara glared at her and she glared back._

_"Bite me." she huffed. _

_Gaara growled lowly and Taryn widened her eyes as a chill went down her spine. That sounded so sexy._

_"Just let me see it." Gaara growled darkly. _

_He could tell that he was getting to her and inside he smirked. Reluctantly she held out her hand and it was still bleeding slightly. A small piece of black plastic was sticking out of her hand. Giving Taryn an irritated look seemed to have snapped her out of her daze._

_"What're you staring at?!" she demanded. She tried to pull her hand back but Gaara wouldn't let go. By now the entire cafeteria was staring. Anything that dealt with Taryn was interesting to this school so eyes were glued to her and Gaara and a deadly silence was over the cafeteria. "What're you-" Taryn stopped herself and ended up locking her gaze with his being unable to look away. A blush spread across her face again and she stood slightly stunned._

_Gaara gripped her hand tighter and pulled her out of the cafeteria and into the hallway where she stood slightly pressed against the wall. He took her hand in his and stared down at her. Her breath caught in her throat for some reason and she found herself wishing that his lips were pressed against her own. He seemed to sense this and smirked down at her._

_"Not yet..." he muttered before wrapping her hand and stepping back away from her just as the bell rang._

**End Flashback**

Taryn sank to the floor sitting stunned. Her heart was racing and the blush still tinted her face. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_ She put her elbows on her knees and put her hands over her face. _This has never happened before! No guy has ever made me feel like that...why the hell is my heart still racing?! I have to talk to Temari about this..._

After School--Taryn

Since I no longer had a car I ran from the school to my new home. I ran so fast I got home before the bus that Naruto was riding.

"Temari!" I called as soon as I was through the door.

"What is it Taryn?" she asked walking into the living room. I held up my hand signaling her to wait a minute. I had just run all the way from the school and I was out of breath. Once I was able to breathe normally again I looked up at Temari.

"We need to talk." I said seriously. She nodded and walked upstairs to my room with me. When we were inside I closed and locked the door before turning to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Something is really wrong with me." I said walking over and laying face down on my bed.

"What do you mean? Explain."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Every time I look at this one person it feels like I can't breathe, my heart speeds up and when this person looks at me I feel myself blush and I can't look away. I don't know what's—why're you laughing?"

Temari was laughing. She was_ laughing_ at me. It pissed me off.

"Hey! Why the hell are you laughing?!" I demanded sitting up glaring at her.

"You're in love." She said once she stopped laughing. I just gave her a blank look.

"Wha?" I questioned.

"You're in love. Who's the _un_lucky guy?" she paused. "It _is_ a guy right?"

"Yes! Jeeze!" I crossed my arms angrily. "And I'm NOT in love. It's impossible, improbable. I can't and NEVER will. EVER. I can't love. I just can't." I said defiantly.

"Oh hush. You are and you know it. You've fallen, and you've fallen hard." Temari said as she stood up. "I'm going to be leaving soon. Gotta go see someone. Kankuro is out, and your brother called before you got here saying he was going to stay at a friend's house. So, it'll just be you and Gaara." She didn't see the look on my face as she walked out, good thing to, then she would know who I was in l-...who I liked.

I heard as she left and sighed walking over to my window leaning on the sill pressing my forehead against the glass watching the rain fall. That's right, rain. It started raining not too long after I got home. Thunder crashed and lightning streaked across the darkening sky. I sighed again and didn't hear my bedroom door open.

Normal

Gaara knocked on Taryn's door after he found out Temari was leaving. He knew that Taryn was the only other one in the house and he was curious as to why something was happening to him. Since she was a girl he figured he would ask her.

Every time he looked at Taryn though, he imagined her smiling at him, and it made him smirk in his mind. He loved to get her flustered just like he had in school. And when he wasn't with Taryn, he thought about her. All the time. It was making him angry. He hated not knowing what was happening to him.

"Taryn-" he started. She jumped not knowing he was there and turned to face him.

"What are you doing in my room? Great way of knocking." She snapped. She turned and leaned her head against the glass again. _Wow, she looks good in those pants._ Gaara thought. Then he shook his head. _No, I should not be having these thoughts._

"I did knock. And I...I need your help." He said cringing. He has never needed help before.

"Help?" Taryn turned to face him once more. She raised an eyebrow at him. "_You _need help?" she chuckled. "Oh, my, my, my. What d'you need help with?" she smirked.

He glared at her. "You're a girl so I figured you would know what was-"

"Wait. Hold up. You did not just make a sexist comment." She interrupted him.

"So what if I did." Gaara said angrily.

"Sorry, Mr. Sexist but I don't help people _just because I'm a girl_." She glared defiantly back at him. "Idiot." She turned away from him and looked back out the window scoffing angrily.

"What did you call me?" he hissed walking over to her. She ignored him and he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I asked you a question."

"Yeah? And I ignored you. What's your point?"

"This is my house and you will not-"

"Hey, hey there. I live here too which gives me the right to do anything!" Taryn said. She pulled away from Gaara and started to push him towards the door. "Get out."

Gaara growled in annoyance and twisted around so he was behind her. Instead of pushing her he lifted her into the air and threw her over his shoulder. Scowling he carried her downstairs and towards the door.

"Hey! What're you do-" she was cut off as Gaara opened the door and tossed her outside in the rain.

"You want to be a selfish bitch you can live on the streets." He said and slammed the door locking it so she couldn't get back in.

For a long moment Taryn stared at the door in shock. She was getting soaked by the second. The cold water splashed on the ground and the sound echoed in her head.

"Damnit."

She stood and wiped some of the water from her face. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders shivering form the cold, the water was freezing, and not to mention it was almost Halloween. Very cold. Shuddering she walked through Konoha City and down to the park where she sat under the pavilion in the center to get a little dry. Thunder cracked loudly as a giant flash of lightning streaked across the sky lighting it up as a purple pink color. Sure Taryn loved thunderstorms but she didn't like being outside in them. Shivering violently she closed her eyes and started humming to get her mind off the cold.

"How'd I know you'd get kicked out?"

_Damnit no!_ Taryn thought.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the drunken form of Nicholas stumbled towards her. His brown eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them from lack of sleep. He had a five o'clock shadow showing he hasn't shaved and in his hand he held a bottle of alcohol. Fear flashed through her eyes. The last time he was drunk he-

She didn't want to think about it. Standing she backed away from him shaking her head.

"Get away from me Nicholas." She said. She put one hand in front of her telling him to stay back. Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He dropped his bottle and it smashed on the ground.

"Taryn, I miss you." He slurred as he stroked her cheek. Involuntarily she jerked away from him. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. "Don't you dare pull away from me? Do you remember what happened last time?" he snapped.

Taryn started shaking, tears filling her blue eyes as memories flashed in her mind. "Yes." She whispered.

"Do you want that to happen again?" Nick asked.

"No." she whispered again.

"Good." He slurred once again in a good mood. He tugged at her shirt ripping it a good deal so that if she didn't hold it her black lace bra would show.

"NO!" Taryn shouted pushing him away.

She gripped her ripped shirt and bolted away from the park. She ran with adrenaline pumping through her. She heard Nick get up and start to run after her only making her start to panic and speed up. She saw the mansion up ahead and as she got to it started pounding on the door.

"Gaara!" she cried out. "Please Gaara let me in!" she pounded faster and harder on the door making her hand hurt. "Please Gaara unlock the door! I'm sorry!"

Her hands were shaking and she heard Nick start stumbling up the walk to the house.

"GAARA!" she screamed loudly. Fearfully. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed just as she yelled, so she doubted that he heard her. Little did she know, he did.

"Taryn..._don't run from me_." Nick growled as he came up to her. He grabbed her hair again and took a knife from his pocket. "I love your hair. I've always loved your hair...I want it."

Stunned Taryn couldn't move as he sliced off her hair. Her long waist length hair. It was now extremely choppy just barely reaching her shoulders. She stared at Nick and stumbled back into what she thought was the door. But it wasn't. It was someone's firm chest. She looked up behind her and saw Gaara standing there with a look of pure fury in his eyes.

"Go inside Taryn." He growled. He looked down at her. "And put on a new shirt."

Taryn nodded and ran inside, fear still pulsing through her. She ran into her room and slammed the door pulling off her shirt which was soaked and pulling on a newer one. A dry one. She then sat at the desk in her room with her legs curled underneath her.

She stared out in the window in silence for a few minutes before Gaara opened her door and walked in. There was a small cut on his arm cutting through the white shirt he wore. The rain had made his white shirt see through and cling to him showing Taryn all that was underneath. A very toned Gaara.

She stared at Gaara as he walked in and didn't realize that he was close until he nudged her face with his hand so she looked straight at him.

"What the hell?" he said.

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down.

"I'm...sorry." she muttered.


	10. You Are Childish

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down

_A/N – erm... well... I know I haven't posted in, like... forever, but I have a reason for that!! See, this story was finished. All typed up and ready to be posted to your guys' likings... then... dundundun... my computer crashed. Four times... In one week. Do you know how much that sucks?! A LOT! So here's a chappie for you... hope you like it and it suffices for now, loves! _

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down.

"I'm...sorry." she muttered. "For before..."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Gaara said staring at her.

Taryn

"What?" I looked up at him, rainwater dripping down the side of my face rolling slowly down my pale cheek before finally dropping onto the floor which was getting wetter by the minute. I looked at his face for some sort of elaboration but none came. "What're you talking about?!" I demanded narrowing my eyes at him. All he did was stare at me, then, after a moment he decided to speak. Finally.

"What the hell was that? Outside." He walked closer to me.

I shrugged. "It was a normal occurrence, I guess."

"Don't lie to me," Gaara warned. He was now standing directly in front of me.

"I'm not." I argued. "It is a regular occurrence. Well, it was nine years ago. He'd do something to hurt me, and I'd get upset. This is the first time someone has actually defended me. No big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Gaara said. I stared at him shocked. _What?_ "Get up. You need to fix your hair, its grotesque." He grabbed my arm attempting to pull me up, but I just yanked back.

"No!" I jerked my entire body back, and Gaara, not letting go of me, came back too, and then I toppled over falling out of the chair dragging Gaara to the floor with me.

I widened my eyes, staring into Gaara's jade eyes as we lay lip-locked on the floor. A deep dark blush crossed my face, but Gaara didn't seem to mind. He closed his eyes and shifted himself so he was lying over me and not on me. His lips pressed against mine, demanding that I kissed back, and I did. I closed my eyes and moved wrapping my arms around his back pulling him closer to me. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I didn't hesitate in opening my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and began exploring my mouth, of course, I fought back with my tongue, but I lost so I let him explore my mouth. In turn he let me explore his mouth, and I was lost in the blissful kiss.

Somewhere during this kiss he had lifted me up, and we were now lying on my bed. My fingers were entangled in his hair, his soft, beautiful hair. One of his arms was under me while the other rested on the head board on the back of my bed. After a few more moment of tongue sex he broke away and began kissing along my jaw line. I gasped for breath from our long, much loved kiss, and tilted my head back some giving him access to my exposed neck. Gaara took advantage of this and began to kiss and suck on my neck. I bit my lip suppressing a moan, but he knew it was there and continued to harass my neck until I gave in and moaned.

The moment I gave in to him, he leaned up and smirked down at me. My cheeks were tinted pink and I was panting. He sat up and I did the same, though it was a bit harder for me since he was straddling me.

"Go change your shirt." I said as if nothing had happened. "Make it short sleeved so I can fix that cut."

He didn't seem to mind my diverting of the subject so he got off me and left my room. As soon as he left I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. _That jerk!_ There was a hickey on the left side of my neck where he had been kissing me. Oooh, I was going to hurt him as soon as he got back into my room. Until then, however, I just got scissors and began to even out my hair a little bit, still leaving it choppy. I didn't mind it being short, but I just didn't want it to be too short, like this.

When Gaara came back I had just finished restyling my hair so that it hung over my blind eye, hiding the cool white iris and pupil-less-ness of it.

"You are definitely a girl." He remarked stepping into my bathroom.

I ignored his sexist comment since that was what had gotten me thrown out before and I pointed to the toilet. "Sit." I ordered.

He growled at me before doing as I had instructed. I turned and grabbed the first-aid kit under the sink and I turned to him pulling out gauze, triple anti-biotic ointment, and medical tape. I began to clean the blood around the cut with a wet washrag, and I used Peroxide to clean out the cut. Drying it off with a dry towel I placed the ointment on the gauze gently placing it over the cut. I used the medical tape to hold it there.

"You're pretty good at that." Gaara said when I started putting the things away.

"I have to be. Naruto hurts himself a lot. Especially skateboarding. He is terrible at that." I smiled and then turned to him. "You're—" I cut myself off noticing how close he was to me. He must've gotten up and moved as I was talking. He just stood in front of me, looking down at me for a long moment. "G-Gaara...?"

His hand moved forward and his finger brushed through my hair, and he tucked some of it behind my ear. "I like it short." With that said he dropped his hand, turned and left.

I could barely breathe. Why did he do this to me?

Next day (Woo. Go lazy-ness)

I was actually in school, and I wasn't listening to music. People had thought I was someone different because of my short hair and some people, whom I didn't know, actually came up to me and said that they thought I was cute. If it was a guy they earned a kick in the groin, and if it was a girl, I'd call them a lesbian and tell them to get the hell away from me.

Other than that things went pretty well for me, up until I was walking out of the school. Taylor decided that getting her ass kicked once wasn't enough. She rammed her shoulder into me and I stumbled backwards on my way to the parking lot, and I dropped my messenger bag. It was going to fall anyway but she was just too annoying.

"What the hell skank?!" I hissed.

"Oops, my bad." She replied sarcastically. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes at her, but her expression changed from hateful to horrified. Her gaze was on my neck. I smirked. She gaped and pointed at me. "You... you slut!" she gasped.

I tilted my head to the side quizzically. "What ever could you mean?" I asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You... you slept with him didn't you?" She accused. I crossed my arm and rolled my eyes.

I don't sleep with every moving thing that has a dick, like you, thank you very much." I picked u my bag and walked passed her. Right as I walked by though I whispered, "And it's called a whore... I get paid."

Taylor let out a squeak as if she'd seen a mouse and she rounded on my tackling me from behind. I grunted as I came in contact with the pavement but I rolled over and sat on her straddling her. I pulled my fist back and wailed her in the jaw hard. Her head snapped to the side, and I knew she wasn't going to hit back but I pulled my fist back again. I went to hit her but my wrist was grabbed with one hand while another grabbed me around the waist hoisting me off the pathetic girl beneath me. It was Gaara. He pulled me off of Taylor with one hand! Can you believe it?

Well, he set me to the side of him and stared down at Taylor who was looking at him dreamily. That made anger boil up inside me. I was pissed.

"Oh, Gaara! You saved me." Taylor said affectionately. She stood up and hugged him around the waist. He just stood there staring down at her as if she'd grown another head. I felt my anger boiling up inside me even more than before and I ripped her away from him.

"Don't fucking touch him bitch!" I snapped. I pulled my fist back again, but Gaara grabbed me again and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! Now!" I demanded.

Gaara ignored me and began walking towards his car. He unlocked the passenger side and threw me in the car tossing my bag in the backseat. He closed and locked the door, making sure it was child locked so I couldn't open the door and he walked to the drivers' side. He unlocked and opened the door stepping in coolly, as if no one was staring at us, which basically everyone was. He turned to me before even staring the car. His eyes narrowed at me and he moved closer to me, which only made me back up more.

"Do you know how childish you were acting?" He asked glaring at me.

I crossed my arms. "Does it—" I never got to finish because as soon as I opened my mouth his lips were on mine. It was then I was dreadfully aware of all the eyes on us, and a heavy red hue settled over my cheeks. Gaara pulled away from me and smirked at my cherry red face. "Gaara, I'm going to kill you." I said lowly.

"No you're not."

He started the car and drove to his—our home. Once at the house he refused to open my door and I couldn't do it. I moved to open the drivers side but as he got out he child locked that one too, and both back doors.

"God damnit Gaara! Let me out!" I shouted. He ignored me and walked in the house. "Stupid fucker." I said to myself crossing my arms over my chest. I huffed and leaned against the window curling my legs underneath me. I stayed that way for about five minutes and I was out like a light.

Normal

Gaara had been watching from the window of the living room and as soon as she fell asleep, he walked out of the house and gently opened the car door catching her as she almost fell out of the car. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. Temari was in the kitchen at the time, and when he walked past the kitchen with sleeping Taryn in his arms she gaped open mouth at the image. She hadn't even thought that Gaara would do something like that. But he had.

Gaara laid Taryn on her bed in her room, and covered her up. He'd have to remember to take off the child locks on the doors before he got into the car next time. Seeing Taryn lying there on the bed made a small, barely visible smile come over his lips. She looked so innocent and vulnerable like that. For a very long moment he just stared at her lying there.

"Why... do I feel like this around you?" he asked softly, barely audible. With that question hanging in the air he turned and left her room, leaving her to sleep. He closed her door, turned around and came face to face with his sister. He automatically glared at her. "What?" he demanded.

"You like her don't you?" Temari accused pointing at him with the wooden spoon in her hand. Gaara merely rolled his eyes and walked around her. Temari huffed and crossed her arms. "You can't hide it from me, you know." She said. When he slammed his door, she smiled softly. "I'm glad you finally found someone who can relate to you..." she whispered before walking back downstairs into the kitchen. 


	11. God, no!

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down

"You like her don't you?" Temari accused pointing at him with the wooden spoon in her hand. Gaara merely rolled his eyes and walked around her. Temari huffed and crossed her arms. "You can't hide it from me, you know." She said. When he slammed his door, she smiled softly. "I'm glad you finally found someone who can relate to you..." she whispered before walking back downstairs into the kitchen.

Taryn

When I woke up, I was aware that I was no longer in the car, but I had no recollection of how I had managed to get out of it. I remember falling asleep, but that was it. Hm, I didn't really care, but knowing someone had taken me from the car was a nice thought. I considered for a moment the possibility of Gaara bringing me inside, but I shrugged it off deeming him a jerk who wouldn't do that, no matter how he acted towards me or what he did. Huh, go figure, right?

Coming to the conclusion that I should get out of bed since it was still only five o'clock, I shifted and moved to the window. I really did like looking outside; especially since being in a house all the time made me feel trapped. Glancing out the window I looked down and by the bushes I swore I saw something move.

"What the—"

I stared down at the shadow and watched it move, awkwardly away from the bush. I caught sight of scraggly black hair with grey speckles, but that was it. It kind of looked like--

"Taryn!" Naruto burst into the room, making me cry out in alarm turning around quickly. My heart pounded in my chest as he ran over to me. "Guess what?!" He asked ecstatic.

"What?" I replied in a monotonous voice.

"I'm dating Hinata!" Naruto beamed proudly as if he'd just won the Nobel Prize for something amazing, other than being the most annoying brother on the face of the planet. I nodded to him with a small smirk.

"Nice. Now..." I grabbed hold of him, putting him in a tight headlock. "if you hurt Hinata, as fragile as she is, I will have to pummel you. Understand?"

"Y-yes!" He choked. I released him and he gasped for air.

"Good." I said turning back towards the window. I had almost forgotten about the mysterious figure that looked like someone I knew. I just forgot who since my brother had scared the bajeezus out of me.

Normal

Naruto turned to leave his sister alone, who was spacing, when she called to him. "Yeah?" He turned back towards her and saw her reflection in the window. Her eyes looked distant. Naruto stepped back towards her. "Taryn...?"

"If..." she began. "If he comes back..." she stopped narrowing her eyes out the window. "If he gets us... what'll we do?" Her voice was soft, and Naruto detected a hint of fear in her voice.

"Tar..." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his sister. He felt her trembling beneath him. "He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

"But he'll hurt you... if you protect me." She whispered closing her eyes resting her forehead against the cool glass. Naruto said nothing. "Yeah..." she opened her eyes again and turned to face Naruto pushing him from her. "Don't protect me. I don't need protection." Her hard outer shell was coming back.

"Tar..." Naruto's tone was warning her. "Don't you dare..."

She turned back to the window giving him a reason to leave. She didn't want him in the room anymore. She wanted to be left alone. So he left her alone.

Few Days Later (I'm a bit lazy today... and want to get to something good.. xD)

Taylor had been leaving Taryn alone for the most part for the last few days. She didn't know if it was because that she was plotting revenge, or something else. Though, Taryn was quite sure that Taylor wasn't smart enough to come up with a cleaver enough plan that could harm her in any way, so she was unaffected by this sudden absence of annoyance.

Nothing really happened until Friday. Taryn was sitting in Study Hall right after Lunch, listening to her music when she was called to the office. Taryn rolled her eyes because she hadn't done anything in a while and she was curious as to what they thought she did this time. Taylor, on the other side of the cafeteria, had a smug triumphant look on her face. Taryn wasn't going to bother her anymore.

Taryn got to the office slammed the door open to the Principles office and slumped in on of the chairs. "Old man, tell what you're accusing me of doing, now. I'm pretty busy doing absolutely nothing... so do you mind elaborating quickly?" she said in a harsh tone.

"That's no way to talk to a teacher, Taryn. I should have raised you better."

She knew that voice. A sudden chill swept through the room, and Taryn felt like she was going to die. Nick stood behind her placing a hand on the back of the chair she was slumped in. _Oh, God, kill me now..._ she begged.

Nick looked at the Principle. "I'll be taking her home now." He said. Without a word Taryn was led by Nick out to the car...

———————————————————————————————————————————————

_A/N – ahahahahahahaha!! New chappie but tis short lovelies... I have a reason though... I needed this cliffy to get more peeps to read it. XD See, it's been lacking lately since It's been almost a year since I updated 'cause my comp crashed... so... now... read... review... recommend to friends to do the same and I'll see you all in a few days!! :)_


	12. Tell Me What?

Nick looked at the Principle. "I'll be taking her home now." He said. Without a word Taryn was led by Nick out to the car...

Taryn looked up at the car approaching the beat up old truck. The front was dented in as if it had been in an accident recently. But, Taryn had no time to think too much into that. She saw her brother in the backseat of the truck. He was staring at the floor, a solemn look on his face.

"Naruto!" Taryn cried moving forward. Nick held tightly to her arm yanking her back. "Hey—!!"

Nick glared down at her grabbing her chin with his other hand making her look up at him. "I will tolerate none of your attitude, do you understand me? You are in my custody, you belong to me." He hissed dangerously.

Taryn blinked at him and nodded slowly in agreement, afraid of what he'd do to her if she disagreed or argued. Instead she slowed him to lead her to the car, open the door and force her in. She sat in silence on the entire ride to Nick's house. Naruto was quite the whole way as well; Nick tried to start conversation as if they were a real family, but both teens ignored him, and remained quiet.

When they got there both were led inside. It wasn't an extravagant house; actually it was more like a wooden cabin on the outskirts of Konoha City more towards the wooded forest area. Nice. They were definitely out of luck if something happened to them. Taryn felt like she was going to die. She knew something bad was going to happen and she couldn't keep herself from shaking. There was no way she was safe now.

"Naruto. Go into the room right there." Nick pointed to a room adjacent to the kitchen. Naruto did as told without a word. That only told Taryn one thing: He knew something was going to happen. Taryn started to follow Naruto but Nick grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the couch. He then closed and locked the door to the room Naruto just entered. That left him and Taryn alone.

Taryn and Naruto didn't return to Gaara's home until almost five in the morning. Temari was sitting on the couch as if she'd been waiting for them. They hadn't said a word since they had left school, and right now Taryn didn't think she'd be able to talk.

Taking the steps three at a time she launched herself up and into her room, closing the door locking it behind her. Once that was done she slowly went to the bed and fell on it, as tears slowly leaked down her cheeks. She knew that this would happen again. She knew it in the bottom of her heart, and she was scared. There was nothing she could have done to stop it. Nothing, not once he came back.

A choked sob escaped her lips and she curled up folding her arms around her body letting the tears fall freely, Nick's words echoing in her mind. _"You can go back... Both of you. Once a week you come home... to me. If you don't and try to leave... I'll get full custody of you back and there'll be hell to pay..." _

Taryn shivered visibly trying to pull herself closer, to pull herself away from everything. A knock drew her from her own little world and Naruto's voice drifted through the hardwood.

"Taryn, open the door." He said softly.

"Go away." She whispered. "Please..."

"Taryn open this door, now!" Naruto demanded. He wanted to see his sister.

"I can't." She said turning away from the door.

"Yes you can, Tar... please."

"What's going on?" A sleepy Temari asked Naruto outside my room.

"Taryn won't open the door..." Naruto said softly.

"Taryn. Open this door right now, before I knock it in." Temari said gruffly. As much as Taryn didn't want to she knew Temari was going to get in either way, so she slowly stood up. "Taryn, if I—"

Taryn opened the door and stepped away from it, going back towards her bed. Both Temari and Naruto walked into the room, Naruto rushing to the side of his sister. She turned away from both of them and sat on her bed.

"Taryn, c'mon... talk to me." Naruto pleaded. He didn't want her to go catatonic again. It was one of his worst fears. She just shook his head. Temari stood next to Naruto and when she looked at Taryn's face she widened her eyes.

"Oh my—what the hell happened to you?!" she cried louder than she meant. Naruto just stared at Taryn, willing her to talk.

"Nick." Taryn croaked.

"What? That jerk who claims to own you?" Temari asked. Taryn nodded.

"It happens all the time." Taryn said staring at the floor. "Please... don't tell Gaara. He'll—"

"Tell me what?"

--

A/N - :D haha... looks like Gaara manages to show up at the most inoportune times... haha. Ok so you'll have to wait for the next installment to find out what happens. XD I know you love me and will not kill me... oh, and someone asked before what catatonic meant and this isn't the dictionary definiation but this is basically what it means... they're like a veggie. XD They won't talk, or eat, or drink, or move. They can... they just _won't_... So...ya... see you next time, lovelies.


	13. Hurtful Words

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down

"Tell me what?"

Taryn was frozen for just a second as she quietly listened to Gaara's soft footsteps as he walked across her carpeted floor.

"Nothing..." she whispered standing, "It's almost time for school, and I don't want to be late so... I'm going to get ready..." she muttered walking to the bathroom.

Gaara growled and beat her there grabbing her by the shoulders. She flinched. "Tell me what?" he demanded. Her eyes were on the floor staring as if she'd found the most interesting thing there. Removing one hand from her shoulder he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him, and her hair cast shadows over her face, hiding it for the most part. "Tell me what?" His voice was more calm this time.

"That I..." Taryn paused. "That Nick," –Gaara growled again— "hurt me." She sighed.

He let go of her chin and he flicked on the light in the bathroom behind him causing the light to light up her face. Gaara's eyes widened in horror. She had a bruise on her left cheek that extended above her eye and a cut on her left eyebrow. The right side was left almost unscathed, but not quite. A small bruise on the corner of her eye almost blended perfectly as it was so light. In rage Gaara grabbed the corner of her long sleeved shirt and torn it leaving Taryn standing there motionless in just a black sports bra, covering her top.

Temari put a hand to her mouth to keep herself silent. Gaara stared at Taryn's upper half, his face paling, if that was at all possible. Red and purple bruises covered most of her delicate skin, more so around her ribs. Softly he ran a hand over her rib cage to feel if anything was broken, nothing was.

"Turn around..." Gaara said softly, almost inaudibly. She did as told. As Naruto and Temari saw the extent of the damage to the front of her body, Gaara went completely still at the sight of her back. Gashes criss-crossed over light pink scars on her back. Apparently that type of punishment she'd experienced before. "What else did he do...?" Gaara said. He tried to hide the rage in his voice, but it was impossible. He was far to pissed off. I'm going to murder that bastard!! Gaara thought.

"Nothing." Taryn said softly.

"So your legs are completely uninjured." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't say that." Taryn sighed, her face expressionless.

"Taryn." His voice was warning her.

"They're bruised too. If you need to know there's a cut on the top of my head, that matted my hair to it, and it stings. If you don't mind I'd like to take a shower. I have school in two hours and—"

"You're not going to school." Temari cut in. "You're staying here. I'll call in at work and then I'll call the school telling them you're ill. Naruto, please remove your shirt." She had said this all in one breath and she was now looking at Naruto.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "He didn't hurt me. He locked me in a room. I'm fine, I'm worried about Tar." One look at Temari's narrowed eyes told him to obey her command or he was going to be bruised and he did so, slowly. His skin was as perfect as it was when they'd left school the day before.

Gaara glared, "Why her and not you?"

"Because. My mother hated Taryn" –Taryn grimaced— "and Nick hated her too. So he beat her. I was..." he paused, "Mother's favorite so... she nor he ever laid a hand on me."

Gaara nodded some and turned to Taryn who was in the doorway to the bathroom. "Don't take too long, and don't do anything stupid." He warned. She just nodded.

When she was in the bathtub, sitting in almost scalding water, she pulled her knees to her chest resting her forehead against them. The water soothed her aching muscles, but did little to ease the pain in her bruises.

_"You're a worthless whore!" Nick snarled grabbing her by the arm and tossing her into the couch. She landed against the back of it unbalanced and managed to tip it over. She rolled into the wall, not hurting herself that much._  
"Taryn? Taryn!" The frantic voice drew Taryn from her memories of that last night.

"Nicholas st—"

"Shut it!" Nick stomped over to her and yanked her to her feet slamming her against the wall, making pain pulsate through her body. "Do you know why your mother hated you?" he asked her. His face was only an inch away from hers now. Slowly she shook her head no. "Because your father loved you. He spent time with you treating you like a princess while your mother was with your spineless brother."

"Stop it." Taryn muttered.

"What?" an amused expression crossed Nick's face.

"She loved Naruto and my father. She wasn't jealous of me... she just hated that I was so close to him that she couldn't break it off with him, divorce him, and marry you as quickly as she wanted." Taryn snapped angrily. "I read her diary. She was the weakest, most spineless, self absorbed whore who—"

BAM

Taryn's head smashed into the wall behind her and she crumpled to the floor. Her body began to ache, but Taryn wouldn't quit. Not ever. "—who married a greedy, abusive asshole!" she finished.

"NO TARYN!" she heard Naruto yell from behind the door.

"Yeah?" she responded softly. She hadn't realized she was in the water for so long. It was cold now.

"Are you done in there?" It was Temari.

"Mm-hm." Taryn stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Chancing a glance at the clock she saw it was six thirty. Hm. An hour and a half in the tub. She didn't feel relaxed. She stepped into her room and Temari was sitting on her bed. When the door to the bathroom closed behind Taryn, Temari looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were wet.

"Taryn, I..." Temari began. "I'm so... sorry." She got up and hugged Taryn gently, careful to avoid the bruises.

"Don't be." Taryn sighed unmoving. "I've been through worse." That was a lie. This was the worst it's ever been. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Temari smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She let go of Taryn and moved towards the door. "I'll be here when you wake up. If you're hungry call me."

And she was gone.

Taryn sat on her bed in only a towel and leaned back lying on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N - Ok, hiya! I just wanted to say thank you to Saikado ((My nee-can) I heart you Nee-chan) and Hibiki-chan and moonlesslife.Thanks to Nee-chan since she's awesome and I love her. Thanks to Hibiki-chan and moonlesslife be they're my faithful reviewers, who have reviewed on every chapter... I think. Those three are the reasons this story has gotten back on track, so love them. They're awesome...oh and this chapter got up faster because Hibiki-chan threatened to eat me.. XD So there you are, lovelies. Hope you are satisfyed until next chappie. Remember, read, review and rcomend to your friends. I -heart- you all.


	14. Truth

Taryn opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it and looked down

Taryn sat on her bed in only a towel and leaned back lying on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

At school the following day it seemed that Taylor was upset about something. Probably her nail broke, Taryn assumed, but as she drew closer to her (on her way to the cafeteria) she got pieces of their conversation.

"...I paid him and he said he'd get the job done! He said she wouldn't be back!"

"Calm down... he'll hurt her bad enough that she won't want to be alive anymore."

"That bastard lied to me!" Taylor sounded pissed. "I mean, he didn't kill her when he hit her damn car! That effing truck should have crushed her!"

Taryn didn't say a thing as she went by Taylor and her group of friends invisibly. Nick was the one who hit her car. He tried to kill her, and now according to new information he was going to kill her... or try to break her. Taryn was livid, yet no matter what she did, a small voice was nagging in the back of her mind telling her that she should just leave it alone. He could really hurt her. Did she listen to said voice? Oh, no.

During all school day Taryn was distant. She didn't speak; there was no loud music, no threats. Make-up she used covered her ugly bruises, so nothing seemed different. Except the silence... and the fact that Gaara was constantly with Taryn. It was like he was protecting her. A buzz, like always, went through the school. Rumors went around that Taryn was a drug-dealer and the reason she was quiet was that she was in trouble with her "gang" and she had to keep quiet or she'd die.

Another reason, hit closer to home, saying that she was abused by some foster care parent. That one was shot down immediately when people confirmed that she lived with Gaara, and his family. Gaara seemed so protective of her no one would dare even think that she was abused. It made Taryn laugh, almost. She thought they were so close, yet so naïve. So ignorant.

"So, Taryn," Taylor began approaching the Punk.

"What?" Taryn raised her eyebrow at the Slut.

"I heard you had some Family problems." She sneered.

"No, of course I don't. Why would you even make that suggestion?" Taryn was toying with her, and Taylor was playing back.

"Oh, no reason... hey, do you want some water?" Taylor asked looking at the drinking fountain.

"No, I'm goo—"

Taryn growled when Taylor grabbed a handful of water and tossed it on Taryn. The make-up she was wearing wasn't water-proof and it faded away slowly revealing dark ugly bruises on her face. Taylor stared at Taryn first in mockery, but when she really looked at her she widened her eyes in horror. Taryn took a deep breath and straightened her spine, squaring her shoulders.

"Are you happy now?" Taryn asked gesturing towards the crowded hallway with her right hand. Everyone, almost, was gaping at Taryn's bruised face. "Look at the scene you caused. Looks like you got what you wanted. You wanted to show people what I was like. Do you know what it's like living like me?" she asked hotly stepping towards the Slut.

"N-no..." Taylor stuttered, still not believing all of the bruises were real.

"Are you blind? Or deaf? Do you not watch news? Homeless, jobless... abused?" Taryn smirked circling Taylor looking at everyone. "Life isn't pretty." She scoffed, then shrugged and laughed. It was a cruel, evil, dark laugh. Naruto and Gaara broke through the circle and grabbed Taryn's shoulder. She stopped laughing immediately and glared at Taylor. "You're sick." She spat walking off. 


	15. Coma

"You're sick." She spat walking off.

Taryn walked out of the school and into the parking lot. She didn't stop, not even when Naruto called for her to stop. She just kept walking... until Gaara pulled up in front of her in his car. The window rolled down and he leaned over slightly. "Get in." he said. His tone held no room for arguments.

Taryn sighed resignedly and opened the front door getting in. Naruto got in back. "What?" Gaara ignored her and drove out of the school parking lot. "Where are we going?" Taryn demanded. When she got no answer from either of the boys she leaned over the seat and looked at Naruto narrowing her navy hues.

"Don't ask me. I'm not driving," he shrugged.

Taryn growled and turned back around glaring at Gaara. "Damnit, will you just—" she looked out the windshield and saw familiar trees rushing past. They were on the road that led to Nicks home. "Gaara... stop the car." She whispered. "Stop the car!" her voice got louder as fear widened her eyes, "STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" She screamed. Gaara slammed on the brakes and Taryn was jerked backward into her seat. Her pulse was racing and her breathing came out in short gasps. "What the hell... is wrong with you..?" she panted staring out at the road.

Gaara stared at her, turning the car off. "I was _going_ to fix your problem." He said in a low throaty voice. He sounded dangerous, and it made a shiver of excitement pass through Taryn.

"I don't need my problem _fixed._ I can handle things—"

"Like how you handled it back there?" Gaara demanded narrowing his perfect jade eyes at her. She crossed her arms and glared back.

"Yes! I was doing perfectly fine!"

"Taryn, please stop." Naruto said softly from behind her. "Don't, just please, don't start anything. Not with her again. One more mark on your record and you're expelled."

"How the hell do you know that?" Taryn turned, rounding on her brother.

"I was called to the office today. So were you but they didn't expect you to show, so they just told me what they were going to tell you."

"Oh." Taryn stared unbelieving at her brother for a second, then she sighed and turned to face front. "Just take me home."

--

Taryn stood in her room and paced in front of her floor to ceiling mirror in just her bra and underwear. She was looking at her bruises. The purple splotches that dotted her pale, almost perfect, skin. Dark bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep. Since the day Gaara had almost brought her back to Nicholas's place, her bruises had healed for the most part, though the bruises still showed. They didn't hurt when touched anymore.

In school no one talked to her, or tried to mess with her anymore. It was as if it was a mutual thing to leave her and Naruto alone. Even their friends were distant towards them. No one knew. Not even a hint or a clue to what happened to them. At all.

Taryn was just zipping up her pants when Temari burst into the room. Good thing Taryn was dressed now. In the reflection of the mirror Taryn could tell something was wrong and she turned looking at her idol.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto!" Temari gasped. "Hospital... intensive care."

Taryn stared, not comprehending. "What?"

"He's in the hospital! Just transported there. I got a call a few seconds ago. He's in intensive care in the E.R. The Critical Hour." Temari said. "Come on! We'll go see—Taryn?!"

Taryn saw different colored dots swimming in her vision, and she felt extremely dizzy. An image of Naruto and Nick popped into her head and she gasped for breath. She reached out and steadied herself on her dresser. "N-Naruto...?" she wheezed.

--

In the hospital Taryn sat, unmoving, in one of the hard-backed ugly chairs in the hospital waiting room. Her face was extremely pale, and her hands were trembling, but she hadn't said a word since she arrived. Gaara showed up a few minutes later and stood leaning against the wall near the chair Taryn sat in. Temari was talking to a nurse at the desk. It had been four hours since they arrived, and they'd heard nothing. Only that Naruto was stabilized, and not in critical anymore.

Taryn was motionless. She sat staring at a poster on the wall that showed the diagram of someone's lungs who'd never smoked and then a picture right beside it showing the lungs of someone who did. It was gross but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Ms. Uzumaki?"

A nurse moved in Taryn's view and she lifted her eyes slowly to the nurse's face. She stared blankly at the woman. Gaara's eyes flicked to Taryn and the nurse. Temari stood right next to the teenaged girl, looking to the nurse.

The nurse seemed unnerved by Taryn's lack of... anything. "Um... you can see him, but only you, since you're immediate family. He's in room 617. Don't stay too long, let him get his rest." The nurse turned away.

"What's wrong with him?" Taryn found her voice.

"What?" The nurse turned back.

"What is wrong with him?" She repeated more slowly this time.

"You'll have to discuss that with Dr. Arnos. He's in the room with him." The nurse went back to her reception desk.

Taryn turned without a word and walked down to Rm. 617. She opened the door and walked in, just as the doctor wrote something on a clipboard.

"Ah, you're Ms. Uzumaki, yes?" He inquired smiling. She only nodded. "I was your doctor when you were here not too long ago. How's your eye?"

"What's wrong with my brother?" Taryn asked getting straight to the point.

Dr. Arnos sighed, "He's had four broken ribs, one punctured his right lung, but we got everything patched up. The bones on his right side are bruised, and his left ankle is fractured. Three fingers on his right hand were broken in several spots, and there was some internal bleeding." He said softly. Taryn swallowed the urge to cry blinking back her tears quickly. "Uhm, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but..."

"But what?" She hated when people ended sentences with the word 'but'.

"He's in a coma."

--

Back at the house Taryn could hardly remember anything that happened. Glimpses of things flew through her mind. Signing papers for Naruto, telling Temari and Gaara what happened, coming home. It was a blur. A big fat blur. Now she was seated in the living room staring at the TV screen. The TV was off.

"Taryn...?" Temari sat on the couch next to Taryn holding two cups of coffee. She shifted her gaze for a quick moment before staring at the TV. "He'll wake up. You have to know that." She tired to assure the silent girl.

"Yeah." Taryn muttered. "He's strong... stronger than me. He'll... he'll wake up."

"Here, drink this. It's herbal tea. It'll help."

"Help what?" Taryn inquired staring straight ahead. "I'm not hurt." _But I know who's going to be,_ she thought.

* * *

A/N - a-ha! I'm excited... I have more readers and I graduate in a few weeks so I'm going to have aaaaaaaall summer to write this for y'all... and my Faithful Reviews have not failed me and have reveiw for me once again!! n.n it makes me happy. So, yeah... moonlesslife and Hibiki-chan, thankies for reviewing, AND to all new reader... Review... and get other people to read it. hm... that's all I can say for now I guess... oh, oh oh!! go to TwinsoftheDesert and read How to Bleach a Leaf. It's a Naruto/Bleach cross-over set in AU, in a highschool!! It has one of my own characters, Rajani, that none of ya'll know about, and it's awesome!! Review and read it please!! I know you loves me!! Ok, now that that's over with... see ya's later!!


	16. Say it!

"I'm not hurt." _But I know who's going to be,_ she thought.

"You may not be hurt physically, but I need to you to calm down." Temari said.

"I am calm." Taryn said narrowing her eyes at the TV.

"Don't argue with me." Temari shoved the cup in her hands. "Now drink that or I'll shove it down your throat. I don't need to have you mentally unstable because you didn't_ do_ anything."

Taryn turned and glared at Temari until she saw the smile on her idols lips. The corners of her lips tugged upwards, in a small smile and she sipped the tea. Then sighed. "Thanks..." she said and stood.

"Where you going?" Temari asked.

"My room."

--

Taryn sat on her bed staring out the window, and she sighed. "Naruto, you dumbass." She shook her head. "What did you do? What happened to you? Why would you put up a fight against him alone?"

"Who?"

Taryn cried out and jumped up turning abruptly, tripping over the chair in front of her desk. She landed on her butt on the floor with her foot tangled in the chair. Her hair had moved so now both of her eyes show instead of just her right and her white left eye gleamed brightly. Gaara stood in the doorway.

"Holy shit!" she hissed. "You scared the bezesus outta me!" She untangled herself from the chair and stood, moving her hair back into place. When she looked up Gaara was a lot closer.

"Who?" Gaara asked. "Who did Naruto go see alone?"

Taryn shook her head. "I was thinking out loud. It's no one." She lied. It was Nicholas.

"Don't lie to me. It was that bastard who cut your hair isn't it?" Gaara said blankly.

Taryn glared. "That's none of your business." She pushed past him but didn't get too far, since he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Tell me."

"No! Now, let go of me." Taryn pulled on her wrist but Gaara tightened his grip.

"I don't appreciate liars, Taryn." He growled. Taryn shivered. She loved hearing him growl, it made him sound very sexy, but she also hated it because he knew what it did to her.

"I'm not a liar." She protested.

Gaara glared at her, when an idea struck him. An evil smirk spread over his lips and taryn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're you—"

Gaara yanked her forward and pressed his lips to hers. Taryn's mind was reeling and she closed her eyes kissing him back, enjoying this. She loved his kisses... she loved hi—

Just as soon as it had happened it stopped and it took Taryn a minute to open her eyes again.

"You were saying?" Gaara began.

"It was Nicholas..." Taryn sighed, hating how easily he controlled her. Gaara smirked. His plan worked.

"I knew it. Now... what're you going to do about it?"

Taryn pulled away from him. "Nothing. I just want my brother back."

"What do you mean nothing?" Gaara sounded disgusted. When Taryn looked at him, his eyes were narrowed at her, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Nothing is nothing, Gaara."

--

In school, everyone had heard the news and it took all Hinata had to not break down into sobs. Taryn felt slightly sorry for her, but said nothing, and moved on. She didn't care anymore. She only wanted her brother back. Yeah, sometimes he was a pain but she needed her twin, her brother. She wanted him back and she felt pissed that Nick hurt him so badly.

At home all Taryn did was stare at a blank TV all day. It was odd, but not since she was home alone today. Temari was at college again, and Kankuro was still being a man-whore so he was out. Gaara hadn't been in school. Taryn hadn't seen him since the day before when they had had their conversation in her room. She was worried.

Riiiiiiiiiiing!

The sudden loud sound made Taryn jump and she snapped her head towards the phone. It rang again, and again. She let it ring, just staring at it. When it finally stopped Taryn stood up to see who called. She reached for the phone when it began ringing again. Glaring at it she lifted it up.

"Hello?"

"Taryn," it was Gaara. "Get over to the hospital."

--

Taryn arrived at the hospital breathless. She searched for Gaara and saw he was sitting in a waiting room chair. He stood and without saying anything Taryn read what was in his eyes.

Something was wrong with Naruto.

With no second thoughts of consequences Taryn ran. She ran through the hallways to Rm. 617. She had to see her brother. NOW! She burst into the room and Dr. Arnos was standing there with a chart.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but his condition is worsening."

--

Taryn sat in the drivers' seat of her car. Gaara was next to her staring at her. He felt terrible. He had talked to Naruto the day of the accident. They were planning to take Nick down, but together. They were both sick of seeing Taryn being hurt, but when Gaara went to pick Naruto up, he was gone. Hours later the hospital called and Naruto was in critical. He was pissed. At Naruto, at Nick... at _himself_.

When they got home the phone rang and Taryn glared at it, picking it up.

"Hello?"

There was no sound on the other end.

"Hello?!"

There was a painful grunt on the other end of the phone. Taryn grabbed the phone with both hands holding it to her ear, trying to hear better. Her eyes narrowed as she listened, unmoving. There was a thud and another grunt of pain.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"Shh!" she hissed waving her hand.

_"Say it."_

Taryn gasped lightly. That voice! It was...

_"Say it now!"_ The angry voice roared.

Silence.

Another thud.

Groan.

_"Say it now or I swear I'll—"_

_"Fine! Please! Just stop it!"_

She recognized that frantic voice too. Her heartbeat sped up, and her breath came out in short gasps. What was this? Why was he doing this?

_"Tar, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't..."_ –groan— _"...protect you... Please... forgive me."_

Taryn dropped the phone letting it clatter to the ground. She stood staring straight ahead, blankly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to blink them away but it didn't work to stop them. It only made her vision blurry.

"Taryn?" Gaara asked. He picked up the phone and turned it off setting it on the counter. She didn't move, she just stood there. "Taryn who was that?"

Taryn's vision, blurry and unfocused, danced before her eyes and the next thing she knew, the ground was rushing up to greet her.

* * *

A/N - OK, so, that was sad... I was very sad writing it, but everything gets better after this... kind of. It has to get worse before it gets better. So, Nee-chan, here you are... and my faithful reviewers.. I think Ihave nother one!! YourDemon has been reviewing so shoutout!! Woo-hoo!! Thank's for eviewing and you're now added to my list of Faithful Reviewers.

Oh, and moonlesslife, I explained kind of in this chappie why Gaara didn't do anything. Him and Naruto were gonna, but... dundundun, Naruto did it himself. T.T

Sad... but, that's how it goes. Thank you for reviewing and, don't forget to read, review and tell others to do the same. Thanies and I love you all!! See you very soon my lovelies. n.n


	17. Plans

Taryn's vision, blurry and unfocused, danced before her eyes and the next thing she knew, the ground was rushing up to greet her.

Gaara watched Taryn sway and he moved toward her. When her knees gave out and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, he rushed forward and grabbed her right before she hit the ground.

"Taryn?" He said. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her upstairs. She moaned and her head rested against him. She clenched her eyes shut, and moaned again. He set her down on her bed softly, gazing down at her.

"Taryn." He spoke softly leaning down over her. "Taryn?" Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake up. He narrowed his eyes angrily. Who was that on the phone. He intended to find out, then brutally murder whoever it was. Right after he was done with Nick. That dick was going to die... or maybe not. Gaara would rather him suffer than to win and die. He'd go straight to that bastards' house and—

"Gaara...?"

Gaara looked down at Taryn and she was slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes were distant and hazy.

"Taryn, are you OK?" Gaara asked. It was unlike him to care at all for anyone, but for some reason Taryn did something to him, and seeing her like this... hurt. To have seen tears rolling down her pale face made him so angry beyond belief. Thoughts of rage swirled in his mind again, but her voice calling his name again snapped him out of it.

"Gaara... it was Nick." She seemed so helpless, so lost. So... hurt. "He recorded it." She continued.

"Recorded what?"

"What he did to Naruto! He played it back for me! I heard it, the abuse. He played it for me and I- I couldn't do anything. He made proof of everything. He—" The realization of what she just said dawned on her, and she went silent, her body becoming still.

Gaara stared at her wondering what was wrong with her, and then she smiled. Of all the things...

"Nick is dead." She said, and with that one statement Gaara smirked. Taryn was back. The punk girl he'd known was back. No longer held by grief, she'd take Nick down and then what?

--

Taryn drove to Nicholas' place that Saturday as agreed. She was nervous as hell; her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel as hard as she was. Her heart was pounding in her ears, the deafening music that was being played barely registered to her. There was no way she was backing down now. She had to stop this. She had to make Nick pay for everything he'd done. And she would. He'd played back a recording of what he'd done to Naruto, which meant that he recorded it. He just dug himself a hole.

Nick wasn't that smart to begin with. He'd walked out on the both of them when they were smaller and now... he'd come back with a drive to hurt. And he had.

"No... I will not let him do this... he's done." She whispered to herself shaking her head. The house, cabin thing came into view and reluctantly she turned off her music so the engine was the only sound now.

Nick was waiting on the porch leaning against one of the poles, casually, like this was nothing to be afraid of.

"You came, Taryn." Nick said when she stepped out of the car. All she did was nod. "Your brother came earlier this week. So he has no need to show up." Taryn stiffened.

"You know what you did to him. You know he's—" she choked up for a second, "he's in the hospital. You put him there. Do you intend on killing him? Or me?" she inquired keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Nick was directly in front of her now. "No. Not kill per say. Just... hurt."

_You have no idea what you're doing to yourself,_ Taryn thought. There was a recorder in her pocket, and it was on. Recording everything being said. She was going to make him confess.

"So, you doing this to us... is fun for you?"

Nick laughed grabbing Taryn's arm leading her toward the house. "Of course it is. How is beating someone weaker than you not fun?"

Taryn swallowed as Nick shut the door behind them. He locked it.

"I'm not stupid you know." Nick said. Taryn turned around to see what he meant but barely turned her head when his fist collided with the side of her head. She grunted and stumbled forward. "I know you came here to look for the recorder I used." He grabbed a hold of Taryn's arm and yanked her towards him. Her head was already spinning from the hit seconds before. "I also know that you right now," –he reached into her pocket and yanked out the recorder— "have this." He waved it in her face then with one motion smashed it against the wall.

"Nick, please—"

"Shut it!" He growled pinning her against the wall. He had a vice grip on her arms and she could feel the bruises forming already. Taryn stared wide eyed at him and the plan she went over with Gaara flashed in her head.

_"Take this." Gaara slipped the recorder in her jacket pocket. "I'm going to follow you down there, you understand me?" he said. He hated making her go alone._Taryn thought of what he said and she had to stall. When Gaara got here, everything would be OK. She had to believe that.

"Gaara I'm not a baby." She took the recorder out of her pocket, shoving it in his hands glaring. "I don't need your damn help. I can—"

"Will you just shut up!" Gaara said angrily. He glared at her, and put the recorder back in her pocket. "Listen to me. I'm going to follow you up there. Don't do anything stupid. If he hurts you, may God help him because if he lays one hand on you he's a dead man."

Taryn widened her eyes some astonished. "Gaara—"

Gaara pressed his lips to hers quieting her. His warm lips lingered on hers for a few moments when he pulled away his jade eyes locked on hers. "Be careful. Don't be stupid, and wait for me."

"Nick, please, just stop." She said. Her heart was racing. Gaara should be here by now. Where was he?

"Why? So you can try to stop me like your pathetic brother?" Nick laughed pulling her away from the wall for a millisecond only to slam her against it again. Her head bounced off the concrete and her head spun. She moaned in pain, closing her eyes. "Did you know he came here and demanded for me to leave you alone? He tried to protect you, and what do you do? You come here and ruin it."

"Shut up..." Taryn rasped. "Just shut up."

Nick smirked, "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

Nick released Taryn in surprise and turned to see Gaara standing in the doorway. Taryn crumpled to the floor, a spot of blood on the wall behind her. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Gaara..." she whispered. He came, right in time too.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick growled angrily. "You have no right to be on this property. It's private property. You're trespassing. I'll have you arrested."

"Go ahead and call the cops." Gaara said casually, narrowing his jade eyes. "Look at what's behind you. Blood. From who? Her." He pointed to Taryn. "Do that and you're incriminating yourself. Might as well say hello to prison." He seemed so cool about this.

Taryn watched as her vision blurred and the scene morphed into something else. Instead of Gaara dressed in his normal black tee and deep blue jeans he was a Prince. She was the Princess captured by the Evil Step-Mother—father in this case—and he had come to her rescue. Now the battle would wage as the Evil Step-Father used magic, and the Prince would always win.

A laugh escaped from her throat watching the magical scene in front of her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Nick growled and her delusion was destroyed. Everything came back into focus and she saw no one had moved. She wasn't in a dungeon, there was no Prince, or Evil Step-Father... well, actually that one stood right in front of her. "Well?" Nick, keeping his eyes on Gaara, knelt down and grabbed a handful of Taryn's hair pulling her close to him.

"Get your dirty paws off of her!" Gaara snarled. Fury pulsed through him, through his veins and his vision turned red. Oh, he was pissed.

Nick smirked, and pulled Taryn close wrapping his arms around her letting his hand rest on her waist. "And if I don't?" He inquired tightening his grip. Taryn came to her senses and jerked, trying to wretch away form him.

"Lemme go!" she hissed.

"Shut up." Nick growled in her ear. She swallowed but continued to move. Gaara stepped forward but stopped abruptly when Nick reached behind him and grabbed a .9mm. Taryn felt the coolness of the barrel against her temple and she froze, her heart rate sped up dramatically. "I'll kill her. Right here, right now, in front of you. She'll be dead and I'll be gone before she hits the ground." He threatened.

Taryn began trembling the fear evident in her eyes. Gaara looked from the gun to her and back again. Then he locked his eyes with hers and something flashed in them before he stepped again.

"Don't kill her." Gaara said. His eyes were hard, and his eyes were narrowed. "You have no idea what I can do to you. If you even _think_ about pulling that trigger you'll be dead before the bullet leaves the barrel."

Taryn had no idea how that was going to happen but the barrel was pushed against her skull when Gaara kept walking forward.

"Stop!" she yelled frantically. Gaara stopped short and looked at her like she was crazy. "Gaara stop. Just... don't."

Nick smirked and lowered the gun nuzzling against Taryn making her feel nauseous. "See, she doesn't want you to save her. She wants—"

In that instant Taryn slammed her head backwards into Nick's nose. His head snapped back and the gun dropped from his hand. She shifted quickly and kicked the gun away from him, out of his reach. Then she jumped up and started to run to Gaara but slammed into the ground. Nick held her ankle, blood spilling down his face from his nose and mouth.

"You little bitch." He growled pulling her closer.

Her ankle was released as Gaara kicked Nick in the face sending him reeling and his head cracked against the concrete wall. Gaara moved and helped Taryn up, but not before she grabbed a hold of the gun. She was trembling with the gun in her hands, Gaara's arms wrapped around her holding her securely. Her breath came out in short gasps and she trained the gun on Nicks head as he slowly stood up using the wall for balance.

"You're smarter than I thought." He smirked, blood coating his face. Taryn glared holding the gun with both hands pointing it between his eyes. "But you're not smart enough."

Taryn saw the gun a second after that and she screamed. "NO!"

_BANG!_

_

* * *

_

A/N - Buwah hahahahahahaha!! n.n


	18. I Hate You!

Taryn saw the gun a second after that and she screamed. "NO!"

_BANG!_She waited for it. For the pain, or the sound of Gaara falling to the ground. It never came, and her eyes slowly opened to see Nick, his white shirt stained red. There was one bullet hole in the center of his stomach. His face was twisted in pain, but his hand held tight to the gun. He was going to pull the trigger and the gun was aimed at her. Without a second thought she pulled the trigger over and over again. Five more bangs echoed in her head, and every time Nick jerked back a bit more as he'd been hit. She was going to pull the trigger again but Gaara gently pulled the gun from her hands tossing it to the couch.

Nick's eyes went dull and unfocused. The gun clattered to the ground skidding away form his body as he slumped against the wall. Blood dripped from his lips down his chin staining his already blood-stained white shirt. His body slid down the wall and Taryn watched in horror as he slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Taryn...?"

Taryn just stared straight ahead, her face pale and locked on the blood pooling around on the ground. A siren was heard in the distance. Gaara was holding a mobile phone.

"Taryn."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I just..." she began. She began trembling, then suddenly her entire body relaxed. She sank into a chair and sat there, utterly relaxed. Her face held no expression as she stared into space.

"Taryn, look at me." Gaara said. Her eyes flicked over to him. He was kneeling in front of her. The siren got louder. Cops were coming. She looked out the window and already saw red and blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Purple. Purple? A mix of red and blue. Her vision was scrambled. "Look at me." Gaara commanded holding her face in her hands. "It was self defense. He was going to kill you. Say it." She opened her mouth but no words came out.

What about Naruto? She couldn't go to prison. Her eyes hardened and she narrowed her eyes.

"He was going to shoot me. He put Naruto in the hospital and killed my mother." She said angrily.

"It was self defense." Gaara said. "Tell me."

"It was self defense. He tried to kill me. I have the scars and bruises to prove it. It was self defense." And that was exactly what she said when the cops burst through the door demanding to know what had happened.

--

In the hospital a few days later Naruto had actually woken up. He was still in no condition to go anywhere or do anything but sit in the hospital but he was awake.

"Tar!" Naruto shouted when he saw her. She managed a smile and walked over to him.

"Loser. I see you've finally come around. About time." Taryn smiled and lightly hugged her brother.

"Hmph. Don't call me a loser. It's not nice." Naruto pouted crossing his arms carefully across his chest. Taryn didn't hit him on the head but she was tempted.

"You idiot," she glared. "You almost got yourself killed!"

"From what I hear so did you." Naruto sneered smirking playfully.

"Yeah, well at least I had a plan." Taryn retorted crossing her arms across her stomach. "I didn't get my ass kicked... or handed to me on a silver platter."

"Hey, I did it to protect you."

Taryn rolled her eyes. "Since when have I needed protection?"

"Since now. I had to stop it. You would've let it just go on and on and on. I didn't want that to happen." Naruto was getting upset and his heart rate hitched slightly. Taryn stole a glance at his heart monitor.

"No. I would have stopped it. Eventually." She added.

"Right. If I hadn't gotten hurt, if I hadn't gone there what would you have done?" Naruto asked sitting up a little.

"I wouldn't have put my life in danger!"

Naruto laughed. "Right. Like going there once every week wasn't going to kill you."

"It wasn't." Taryn said. "I didn't come here to argue with you, I came because you woke up, and I wanted to see my brother. My sick, injured brother."

"I'm not sick. Juts mortally wounded." Naruto smiled a little uncrossing his arms. "Besides I so could've kicked his ass."

"Oh, puh-lease." Taryn groaned. "You're not a super hero. You couldn't have taken him down."

"But you did." Naruto said.

"No. I got penalized for killing someone that hurt me and you..." Taryn sighed.

"What did the do to you?" Naruto asked wanting to know. The news didn't really say anything about it so he knew basically almost nothing except that a teen aged girl was caught for the murder of a middle aged man.

"I'm on house arrest." She half shrugged. "I don't' mind much. I never really had anything to do anyway and now I can work on my musical skills... and I can work on my car. I have all the time in the world for all that now."

"Well," Naruto yawned. "Have fun with that."

Taryn laughed. "Oh, I will. Don't worry... maybe I'll sneak you in Ramen when they'll allow me to see you."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he stifled a yawn. "Oh, pleeeeeease!" Naruto clasped his hands together, wincing from the pain on his three broken fingers. "C'mon, I know you don't want me to suffer from all this gross healthy stuff!"

Taryn laughed again, "You? Eat healthy food? Never! I wouldn't allow it." She turned to leave. "The cops are calling. I best get going."

--

It had been about a month since she'd been on house arrest, but she didn't mind. She liked the peace and quiet. Plus not having to go to school was always a plus. Though Gaara hadn't been around much the past two weeks, and she was curious as to why not. She had no time to wonder though. She was busy.

She rolled under her car checking out the brakes. They'd been acting up for a few days and she meant to check them out earlier but she'd never had the time. Now she did. She grabbed her pipe wrench and a bucket. She was going to change the oil, and brake fluid. Using her pipe wrench she began to open the oil container, and once she did she placed the bucket underneath it, letting the oil drain.

Once that was done she filled the oil again and got out from underneath her car. Her cheek iched so she rubbed the back of her hand across her face smudging oil on her cheek. She didn't care.

"Oi," Kankuro stood in the garage doorway. "It's dinner... well, hello there." Kankuro smirked suggestively.

Taryn held her wrench and pointed it at him. "I have amazing aim, don't make me hurt you."

Kankuro laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll stop, but you do look good."

He quickly shut the door just before the wrench hit it with a loud crack.

"Jerk." She muttered shaking her head.

She walked out of the garage and into the house. Her old plaid shirt had both sleeves rolled up to an inch above her elbows and it was tied around her waist so her stomach showed. Her jeans were old and faded with holes everywhere; they hung loose on her hips. As she passed through the living room toward the bathroom she saw a pair of pink, unrecognizable flip-flops at the door with everyone else's shoes.

She wondered who's they were but that wonderment soon turned into realization when she heard the annoying high pitched cackle from the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" she demanded angrily.

Taylor sat in between Gaara and Kankuro at the table. Her hand was resting on Gaara's. Her face twisted in disgust upon seeing Taryn standing in the doorway.

"Hm. Look what the cat dragged in. A _homeless rat_." Taylor sneered. Taryn clenched her fists and took a step towards her when Temari walked in.

"Hey, Tar. Have you met Gaara's new friend?" She smiled setting down the platter of BBQ chicken on the table.

"_Friend_?" Taryn spat.

"_Girl _friend." Taylor corrected politely to Temari.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

No one noticed how Taryn's face paled, except for Taylor, and the Slut smirked.

"Yeah, I met her before." Taryn said distantly. She cast a look at Gaara and he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring down at his plate, eating slowly. Kankuro was already stuffing his face and Temari was just sitting down. She noticed Taryn hadn't moved.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Temari asked.

"Not hungry. I'm going back to the garage. I have a bunch of work to do." She turned.

"Want me to save you anything?" Temari smiled at Taylor. "I can have Taylor bring something to you."

"No." She said a bit harsher than she meant to. "I'm fine."

--

In the garage she locked the door and slumped against it. Her heart ached a lot. So... that was where he was. With her. Why? It had only been a month, and... she thought Gaara had liked her. Was she wrong?

She felt her throat burn and she clamped her eyes shut keeping the tears from coming. All the times he kissed her... she shook her head. No. She would not let this hurt her. She would let him do as he pleased. Who cares? She only had liked him. It's not as if she loved him. Ha. That was ridiculous.

She took a step down one of the stairs to the garage and slipped. She cried out and her tool box fell hitting the floor with a loud bang. Her tools went everywhere. Cursing she shifted herself to a kneeling position and the garage door opened as she began picking up the scattered tools.

"What happened?" Kankuro stood in the doorway.

"I fell." She said simply. "No big deal. Go back to dinner. I got this handled."

Kankuro stepped down into the garage and knelt down by her, "I'm not stupid. I know something is bothering you. I saw it in there. What is it?"

Taryn raised her eyes and stared at him. Her expression was blank. Empty. "Nothing." She stood. "You'd be better off asking Gaara what his intentions with that slut are. He won't tell you most likely, so, that means that I wouldn't tell you anything even if you tortured me." She turned form him moving toward her car.

Kankuro nodded. "Ahh, I see now." He turned to leave.

"See what?" Taryn demanded glaring at him.

He stopped. "You're jealous."

Taryn laughed. "You're out of your mind. Why on Earth would I be jealous of a slut? She's like a Venus Flytrap. Appealing on the outside to most, but a Trojan Horse all the same. She's a tramp. She wants to fuck anything with a dick that moves. Of course, how absurd of me. I've always wanted to be a hooker!" She griped.

"And that right there is how I know you're jealous." Kankuro smirked. "Not of her, but because she has something you want."

"Blonde hair? Ew, no thanks. Blue eyes? Already got 'em, and mine are better. A flat stomach? Never. I'm an athlete not anorexic. Big boobs? Ha, mine are way better than hers and mine are real not silicon." Taryn glared, rambling on.

"No. She has Gaara. You don't, and you don't like it."

Taryn snorted. "Oh, puh-lease. As if."

--

Later in her room as she sat on her bed half dressed she knew Kankuro was right. She stared at the designs on her ceiling and knew that she was jealous. Insanely jealous. She wanted Gaara, and the fact that the slut had snagged him in her Net of Doom and Torture made Taryn want to hurt her. Very badly.

With a sigh she pushed herself off of her bed and over to the window. Gazing out she saw the driveway and the slut was getting into her Porsche, but before she did, she leaned up and gave Gaara a nice kiss on the lips. It wasn't a short kiss either. It was a long one. One involving tongues. Taryn shuddered, as her heart clenched. She turned form the window retreating into the bathroom for a shower. She had grease and oil stained to her skin and she wanted it gone.

_Sometimes I just wish that this stupid gadget wasn't water proof._

She was referring to the thing clamped around her ankle for her house arrest.

Gaara walked into the house and began to go to his room when Kankuro stopped him.

"Got a sec?" His older brother asked.

"No." Gaara moved around him.

"C'mon, this is serious."

"I said no. Go away." Gaara was almost at his room now Kankuro needed to get his attention.

"It's about... erm... Taryn." Kankuro said quickly. Gaara stopped.

"What about her?"

What was Taryn doing? What was going on with her? He hadn't seen her in a few weeks since her house arrest, and Taylor seemed to never want to come to his house... probably because Taryn was here.

"Uhm... she's hurt." Kankuro said.

"What?!" Gaara faced Kankuro with a glare on his face.

"Oh, uh, not physically hurt. I think, uhm, it's still the shock of killing someone, and erm..." he stopped to think, "the fact that her brother is still in the hospital." He lied.

Gaara grunted and went to open his door.

"I think you should talk to her." Kankuro said urgently. "I think she needs someone to talk to."

"You talk to her." Gaara replied harshly.

"I can't. She hit me with a wrench earlier. And she, uh, she wants to talk to you."

That got Gaara to stop again. He narrowed his eyes at Kankuro trying to find a lie in what he was saying, but there seemed to be none. Taryn was hurt, he knew that, it seemed. But why would she want to talk to him? It seemed at dinner she was pretty pissed off. Hm. He'd have to see what was going on. Gaara sighed and went down the hall a few doors to Taryn's room. Without knocking he opened the door.

--

Taryn sat in her chair by the window in a black tee-shirt and shorts staring out into the night. Her hair was damp and it clung to her face and neck. When the door opened she didn't even move, she just stared, emotionlessly out the window.

_Who was I kidding? He's got the Slut. I guess I'll have to live with that. I'm no competition. She's perfect. Skinny, blonde hair, blue eyes the shade if the sky... I've got black hair and eyes the color of the ocean when a storm hits. Wow... so amazing. _She laid her forehead on her knees wrapping her arms around them holding them to her chest tightly.

"What do you want?"

"Hm?" Taryn lifted her head slowly and turned a little to see Gaara standing by the door. It was closed. "How'd you get in here?" her voice was vacant.

"The door. How else?" He stared at her with no emotion. "What do you want?"

"What're you talking about? You're the one who came in here. Not the other way around, pal." Taryn narrowed her eyes but the anger seemed only a façade.

"Kankuro said that—" Gaara stopped. It was Kankuro. Who was he kidding? Obviously Kankuro lied. "Never mind." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Taryn cried. She quickly got up and stood facing him. He stopped.

"What?"

"Why... why did you come in here?"

"I said never mind." He opened the door.

"Oh... OK."

Gaara looked back at Taryn to see that she was facing away from him again, and he didn't like it. Not at all. He got a weird feeling that he didn't like. Something was wrong. There was something she was hiding. He closed the door and stepped toward her.

"Kankuro said you wanted to talk to me." Gaara said.

Taryn shook her head. "No. I never said that." She never said that she didn't want to talk to him. But Gaara didn't point that out he just stood there staring at her. She still wasn't facing him. "So..." she began shakily. "So, how long have you and the sl—Taylor, been together?" she asked.

"Two weeks and three days." He replied. She nodded.

"I guess it's going well then?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

"Are you?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. What was with her? Why was she suddenly interested in his dating life?

"I am."

Her voice seemed void of any emotion and she still wasn't facing him. It made him mad.

"Look at me while you talk to me." He demanded.

"No."

Gaara growled and she shivered, but she didn't move. He stomped over to her, grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Look at me damnit!"

"Let go of me!" she pushed him away from her, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. Gaara just stared taken aback. "Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't think about me, don't even come near me!" She shouted pointing her finger at him. "I want nothing to do with you Sabaku no Gaara! Now, get out!"

Gaara was pissed. What brought out this sudden anger? "No! I helped save your ass from a murdering bastard who tried to kill you and you repay me by telling me to get out? To leave you alone? I don't think so!"

"Well _I _think so! I want nothing to do with you! You're a liar. I hate you!" she screamed. She turned abruptly and stalked into the bathroom slamming the door shut locking it.

* * *

A/N - There. Two chappies in one day. Be happy and review... I think this is my longest chappie ever, but I didn't know where to end it so this part will suffice. haha. Y'all have to suffer until tomorrow when I update again. I actually have like this whole story planned out and almost written and I'm telling you now it's probably going to get depressing again, I'm not sure since I only planned the depressing-ness part. So... until then enjoy having two chappies in one day. I love you all, so have fun my lovelies and read/review/recommend. n.n Thankies.


	19. Silence

For the next few days Taryn refused to leave her room. But she had to leave it today. Naruto was finally coming home. He was released from the hospital and Taryn wouldn't let Gaara, the asshole he was, prevent her from seeing her brother.

"Taryn!!"

Taryn darted from her room and bolted down the stairs. She smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Finally. This place was getting awfully boring without you." She laughed.

"Oh, please." Taylor was there, and she rolled her eyes flicking her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder. Taryn shot her a dirty look.

"If you don't like it get the hell out." Taryn snapped.

"I'd love to, but I'm waiting for Gaara. Then we are going out. Him and me. Alone." Taylor smirked and Taryn knew what she planned to do. It made her heart clench painfully but she ignored it like she had the past few days every time she'd heard that laughter in her house.

"What's she doing here, Tar?" Naruto asked.

"She's dating Gaara." Taryn said, then looked at Naruto and smiled. "C'mon. You need to get to your room, and enjoy this as much as you can, because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. I'm going to being helping you with things, like... bringing you food and whatnot so appreciate it."

"Yes, I am King!" Naruto laughed and let Taryn help him upstairs. In the hallway they passed Gaara going downstairs and neither Taryn nor Gaara looked at each other. "What's going on?" Naruto asked once they got to his room.

"What? With what?" Taryn asked as she grabbed the Ramen from the table.

"With you and Gaara?"

Taryn flinched. "With who? I'm afraid I don't get it..."

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. You know, the guy we just passed in the hallway?" Naruto stared at her.

"No idea what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned we didn't pass anyone in the hallway."

"You had a fight." Naruto said. "After everything, you two had a fight, and now what? He dated her to get back at you or something?"

Taryn shook her heard dismissively. "Nope. Dating her before the fight."

"So you're mad at him for dating her and that's how it started." Naruto hit the nail on the head, and Taryn scowled.

"No." she said defensively.

"Yes. That's what happened. I knew it." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, whatever." Taryn huffed. "It is not! Why do I care what he does? I don't! He's with her," Taryn shrugged. "I don't care."

Another month went by. Naruto could now doing anything he needed to without the help of his sister but still he milked it for all it was worth.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAR!!" Naruto shouted.

Taryn poked her head into his room after a few minutes. Her hair was pinned out of her face and grease was smeared across her cheeks and nose. "What?"

"Can you make me Ramen?" he asked smiling sheepishly. Taryn moved so she was standing in his doorway fully. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Do I look like your maid?" She huffed. Naruto opened his mouth but Taryn said, "Say it and I'll kill you."

"No doubt _you_ would." Taylor said from behind Taryn. She turned and blinked unfazed by her presence.

"Do you want to be my second try? Maybe this time I'll actually get away with it." Taryn smiled evilly.

Taylor widened her eyes and backed up a step. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Try me." Taryn hissed. "I haven't laid one hand on you since you've been here the past month and a half but I've had it up to here—" she indicated up to the level of her eyes, "—with your shit!" she shouted. She pointed at Taylor accusingly, "If you make one more remark toward me, or my brother for that matter, I swear I'll slit your damn throat. I've tolerated you, and ignored you, and pretended you didn't exist. The _least _you could do was NOT exist! So, get the fuck out of this house!"

"But I don't have to! Gaara—"

"Who fucking cares about Gaara?! Certainly not you! He isn't the only reason you're here. You're here to piss me off as much as you can since you can't do it at school and you know I'll get punished for it since I'm on house arrest." She growled. "You couldn't care less about Gaara, you just want to see how long this charade will go on before he finally dumps you. Well, guess what? I won't let you fuck things up in MY damn house!" Taryn was on a roll and each time she spoke she walked towards Taylor and Taylor backed up accordingly. She was now pressed up against the wall with Taryn in her face.

"B-but this is—"

"Shut up! I'm fucking sick of you. The next time you look at me you're dead meat. I don't care if I go to prison because seeing your dead body would make it worth it. I—"

"Taryn, that's enough." Gaara said from behind Taryn. She stiffened but didn't turn, at first.

When she did she brushed past him like he didn't exist and she waltzed back down to the garage forgetting about making Naruto Ramen. Later, about an hour later, Naruto came into the garage and found his sister building something from scraps of metal.

"What're you building?" He asked coming to her side. She shrugged, thankful for the welding mask she was still wearing. "Oh, just making it because you want to?" Again Taryn nodded. "Taylor and Gaara broke up." He said nonchalantly.

"Mm-hm." Taryn mumbled while picking up another scrap of metal and placing it randomly on the left side. She handed Naruto a mask and he put it on. She grabbed her welder and welded the piece of metal to the side of it, then she smoothed it out as best she could. She put the welder away and took off her mask. "So, what did you say?" she asked wiping her forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

Naruto took the welding mask off, "I said Gaara and Taylor broke up."

"Pity." She said moving and putting away her things.

"Oh come on!" Naruto pouted.

"What?" Taryn turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you care! Why don't you just admit it?"

"Never." Taryn said turned to leave the garage. "Nice try though. I don't care. Really... I don't."

"Right." Naruto followed her. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll convince yourself."

Taryn paused, then turned to her brother. "What'd they break up over for anyway?"

"Ha! I knew you were interested!" Naruto laughed. "Well, she said something about you and not wanting you to be here anymore. She wanted him to kick you out! Can you believe it?" Naruto shook his head. "Gaara said he wasn't going to kick you out and that's when the shit hit the fan."

"Naruto!" Taryn said appalled.

"What?"

"Since when have you been swearing Mister? Watch your mouth." Taryn smiled.

"Like you have room to talk." Naruto slung an arm over her shoulders. "Anyhow, she said if he didn't kick you out then she was leaving. He just shrugged her off, and she started yelling at him calling him a whole bunch of nasty things and she was gone."

"I hope she gets hit by a bus." Taryn rolled her eyes. "Maybe then she'd get her head out of her ass and step off her high horse."

Naruto stopped and doubled over in laughter. "I doubt it." He choked.

"How was that funny?" Taryn raised an eyebrow at her brother. "I didn't say anything funny."

"The way you said it." Naruto shook his head. "God, I love you Tar."

Taryn sat on the floor in her room tapping the keys on her keyboard making music. Every so often she'd write down a few notes on a pad of paper, then she'd continue.

"_Konna ni tsumetai tobarino fukakude  
Anatawa hitorida himutteru  
Inori no utagoe sabishii noharawo  
Chiisana hikari ga te rashiteta..._" she sang lightly with the music she played.

She wrote a few more notes down on a pad of paper and continued to play music. It was a sad melody... sang in Japanese. She wrote a few more notes then stopped.

"Don't stop..."

Taryn turned and saw Gaara standing a few feet behind her. She turned away from him, and began to put her things in order.

"I'm done for now." She said. Gaara placed one of his hands on hers and warmth spread through her.

"Please... play more..." he said softly. Taryn's heart sped up some, but she resisted it. She pulled her hand away from his and she stood.

"I can't." She said simply. She put her music in her desk and turned to pick up her keyboard when Gaara blocked her path. Her breath caught in her throat, and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Why not?" He demanded.

Taryn sighed, her heart fluttering. "Gaara, please..."

"Please what?" he inquired.

"Please stop. I... I can't do this..."

"Do what? We're not doing anything." He said backing up one step.

"You know exactly what and I can't do it! I can't deal with this!" she said frantically.

Gaara smirked, "You're too easy to read."

"Fuck you." She hissed pushing past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Gaara—mmn..."

Gaara pressed his lips to hers holding onto her one wrist tightly, his other arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to pull her wrist free and placed her other hand on his rock hard chest attempting to push him away only to fail. He was too strong. Gaara pulled away only enough to speak.

"Kiss me..." he commanded.

"If you think I'll—"

He cut her off again pressing his lips to hers only this time her mouth had been open and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Taryn nearly melted and finally gave in kissing him back. The hand on his chest moved around to the back of his neck and she pulled his head closer to hers deepening their kiss. She let her fingers tangle in his hair, and when Gaara's hand traveled up her side she realized what was happening.

"No!" she gasped breaking away from him. "I can't..."

"Why not..?" Gaara asked stepping closer to her.

"I can't..." She put one of her hands up trying to ward him off, but as she was backing up her back hit the wall. He was getting so much closer to her now that she had no where to go.

"Taryn, come here." He stopped walking and stood there.

"No." she glared.

"Come here." He said more forcefully.

"No! I can't, Gaara. You don't understand!" Taryn said shaking her head. It hurt her to not be able to go to him when she wanted. She loved him, and he was toying with her. She knew it.

"What don't I understand?" He asked not moving. Taryn shook her head at him keeping her mouth closed. She didn't trust herself enough to open her mouth. She might say something regrettable. Gaara stepped forward so he was directly in front of her making it impossible for her to escape, which is what she wanted to do right now. "What don't I understand?" he repeated.

"Anything," Taryn croaked looking down at the floor.

"Look at me." Gaara commanded.

Taryn raised her eyes to look at him and her cheeks flushed. "You don't get what I—"

"Be quiet." Gaara interrupted pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N - Hello my lovelies! xD I hope y'all are doing good. Cause this is getting good, now. n.n I am almost finished with this story, but, you know, it's not going to end just yet. Buwah hahahahaha! It seems all good now, doesn't it? It makes us all warm and fuzzy feeling doesn't it? Haha... hold on to that feeling. I'm evil, let's just leave it at that. Enjoy my lovelies.


	20. Father?

A/N - -is laughing- OMG!! moonlesslife, I love you. Seriously. When I read your review I started laughing. You are so awesome in your... guessingness. Is that a word?? Who cares, anyway, I loved that review... and you were right. Almost. I wasn't laughing at everyone else, I just thought it was nice that they liked how it was going. So... reading thier reviews just made me happier to do what I had always planned on doing. It was going to be happy, but you know... -continued at the bottom-

* * *

"Look at me." Gaara commanded.

Taryn raised her eyes to look at him and her cheeks flushed. "You don't get what I—"

"Be quiet." Gaara interrupted pressing his lips to hers.

Taryn turned her head to the side and placed her hands on his chest pushing him away. "No. Stop it."

Gaara growled and once again moved so he was pinning her to the wall. "Kiss me." He said.

"No, I can't and I won't." Taryn said defiantly.

"Why?"

"How can I kiss you knowing you've been with that skank?" Taryn asked.

Gaara stared at her, then he took a few steps back giving Taryn some space, and she sighed. "I wasn't with her."

"Oh, really?" Taryn scoffed. "I highly doubt it. You've been with her for... hm... one month and two weeks? How do you not do anything for that long when you're with someone?" Taryn demanded.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I never did anything with her. I didn't even like her."

Taryn stared rolling her eyes. "Oh, yeah? Then why did you have her around? Why were you with her? You knew that I—" Taryn stopped and stared at Gaara. "No... you wouldn't do that... would you?"

"Do what?" Gaara inquired.

"You brought her around to piss me off, didn't you? You knew that I hated her..." Taryn growled. Now it was her turn to be pissed.

"If I did?" Gaara smirked. This was fun.

"You asshole!" Taryn shouted. "If anyone even thought about doing something like that to me they'd be dead!"

"Then why I am not?" Gaara's smirk got even wider and he stood there as Taryn neared him her hands balled into fists.

"Because I—" Taryn paused and stopped walking. It seems that all her anger dissipated in one second and her hands unclenched. She sighed in defeat. "Because you're not like everyone else."

"Go figure." Gaara said.

"You'd only do it to mess with me, not to... wait. Would you?" Once again Taryn narrowed her eyes. "You did it to make me jealous!" She accused.

"Look who finally joined the rest of us." Gaara was almost ready to laugh... almost. He thought this was entertaining.

"I hope you know that I hate you." She hissed.

"I've been told." Gaara's smirk never faded nor left his face.

"I hate you."

"I know." Gaara said. "Now come here and kiss me."

Taryn stood where she was glaring at him for a moment. She stared at his face; his pale skin, his jade eyes surrounded by black from no sleep, his lips... she sighed and closed her eyes. When she looked up she was smirking at him. "I really do hate you." She walked over to him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

A few seconds into their kiss someone knocked on Taryn's door and she jumped away from him kneeling down by her keyboard picking it up.

"U-uh, come in!" she called.

Temari walked in, and Kankuro followed. They looked from Taryn, who was walking out of her closet to Gaara who hadn't moved. He was glaring at his siblings. "What?" he demanded.

Temari walked closer to him, trying to smile. "Well, uhm... Gaara... Father's coming home."

* * *

Continued A/N - ...I've always wondered why Gaara's Father was never there, you know? I mean, I've made Taryn's life shit for a while.. a whole 19 chappies, I figured why not give her a break, and throw Gaara's father in there? Hell, it makes it seem more realistic to me. Why would three teens (one in college, one man-whore, and one in high-school) be living in a _mansion_ all by themselves? How'd they get that mansion? Curious affair isn't it? xD Haha, this is going to be fun, and yes, I know... I'm evil. Read, Review and Recommend to people to do the same! I love you all, my lovelies!! xD


	21. Excuse Me?

A bit startle Gaara stared at Temari with a look that was half angry and half confused, "What do you mean he's coming home?"

"Well," she hesitated for a second, "he called today and said he was done in Germany so he's, uhm, coming home."

"Germany?!" Naruto popped his head into the room with wide eyes. "Your dad can go to Germany?"

Gaara's look changed into disgust, "That man is _not_ my father." Abruptly he walked out of the room. With a raised eyebrow Taryn followed him, and placed a hand on his shoulder before he was able to lock himself in his room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied shortly. Harshly. Oh_, hell _no. He was not going to just close off himself. Not away from her.

Her grip tightened on his wrist and she narrowed her dark ocean eyes. "What the hell, Gaara?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Go away." Gaara yanked his wrist away from her and moved toward his door, opening it.

"Gaara-"

"Leave me the fuck alone." He snapped.

Taryn stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. He slammed the door in her face and she stepped back away from him. _What the fuck?_ she thought. Anger began to boil inside her and she had half a mind to kick in his door and demand that he talk to her, but she didn't. Instead she decided she wanted to take t out on Temari and Kankuro.

Storming back into her room she narrowed her eyes placing her hands on her hips. "What the fuck was that about and why doesn't Gaara want to talk about it?"

She was not amused in the least. Especially since she was still on house arrest for letting Gaara convince her to deal with Nicholas. It wasn't his fault that he ended up dead, but still... she killed someone for letting him help her. So he didn't die, for Naruto, for herself even. And for her Father. If not for anyone else she did it for her Dad. And Gaara knew that. He knew that she would never have done anything if not for him, and now he was going to cut her off from him? She don't think so.

"Well?" Taryn demanded. Temari sighed and shook her head.

"It's not really my place to-"

"Bullshit!" She nearly shouted. "Y'all know every damn thing about me and Naruto but we can't know one God damned thing about why Gaara acts like he has a fucking man period when his father is mentioned?!"

Kankuro widened his eyes for a minute then bent over laughing. "Man period? Seriously?"

Taryn seemed to puff up like a blow fish and she stepped toward him menacingly. His laughter died instantly and he backed up. "Fine. Don't tell me... Just one thing, though."

"What?" Temari asked gently.

"Will your Father have a man period," she glared at Kankuro, "if he finds out we're here?"

Temari shook her head. "No. I already told him."

"One other thing?" Taryn asked, her back to them as they moved to the door. "When is he coming back?"

Week Later (Go laziness wooo xD)

Taryn was sitting in the kitchen with a triumphant smirk on her dark blue lips. A police officer was kneeling on the ground removing her little house arrest gadget thingy. The cop stood and looked at her.

She cocked her head and shrugged, "Do you know how hard it is to shave around that damned thing?" She wiggled her foot, and jumped off the chair.

"No. I don't." He chuckled shaking his head. "Don't get in trouble."

"Oh, I won't. Don't you get in trouble... Or you'll have to learn how to shave around it." She winked and waltzed out of the room.

Naruto walked into the living room and tossed something at Taryn. She caught it and smiled widely when she saw what it was. Her skateboard. "Hell yes!" She turned to the door and paused; she was going to ask if Gaara wanted to come but she frowned and opened the door turning to go out. "C'mon Naruto." She said.

"You gonna invite Gaa-"

"No. He wants to brood, then fine. He can stay in his room and be an ass for all I care."

Later that night when they returned, it was near dark. Taryn and Naruto went out for dinner and now they'd just gotten back.

A new car was in the driveway. Taryn stopped for a second, brushed it off, and continued inside. Closing the door behind her and Naruto Taryn took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen where she heard rustling. Once in the doorway she stopped. Kankuro, Gaara, Temari and an older man sat there. The older man was wearing a button up stripped polo shirt with a pair of lose jeans. He looked casual. _That must be their Father._ She thought.

All eyes turned toward the twins standing in the doorway. "Are we interrupting something?" Taryn wondered aloud.

The man stood up and put on a smile showing his obviously dentally bleached teeth. "No, no." he assured them. "Come in, sit." He made Taryn uneasy. Something about him reminded her about Nick. She didn't like him. At all. He may have looked like he cared, but she could tell that he was as fake as Taylor's boobs. "My name is Syrn." (I dunno his dad's name, so I made one up... xD)

"Taryn." She responded shortly. "My brother, Naruto." She pointed over her shoulder at him. Her stormy eyes flicked to Gaara for a millisecond before going back to his father.

"Kankuro what a lovely woman you have." Syrn chuckled. Taryn nearly choked and Kankuro paled; Gaara's eyes grew dark and narrowed into slits. No one said a word for a long moment after that.

Taryn, one who didn't much care for the respect of others placed her hands on her hips and glared at Syrn. "There is no way in_ hell_ that I'd ever even _consider_ dating that man-whore."

Syrn looked taken aback, and for a moment his gaze darkened reminding Taryn not only of Nick's menacing stare, but of Gaara's annoyed, impatient one. Then in an instant his facial expression changed once more back to the smiling man he was moments before.

"Well, I guess I've never thought of my son that way."

Taryn raised a slim eyebrow, "If anything, the one son I'd associate me with is Gaara."

The look that crossed Syrn's face was one Taryn knew well and would never, ever want to see again.

* * *

A/N - sorry it ook so long meh lovelies. Summer was a load of shit, and I've been real busy up til now and my net decided to be an ass and not work so, yeah. Annnnywaaaaays, I decide to get up this next chappie cause i got meh net back and I know y'all have been dying to know what's going on, ne? xD Well in this Chappie you meet thier dad and gaara is an ass and blahblahblah. I heart you all, really I do and the next chappie may be up in a few. Read, review and reccomend!! I lurves all y'all!! :]


	22. I Don't Care

Taryn raised a slim eyebrow, "If anything, the one son I'd associate me with is Gaara."

The look that crossed Syrn's face was one Taryn knew well and would never, ever want to see again. It was a look of disgust, yet a twisted pleasure. A shiver rolled up her spine, but she just kept her gaze completely level.

"Gaara?" His voice had changed completely.

"Yes. Him. Is there a problem?" Taryn hoped with her entire being that he said yes; that something was wrong with him. He didn't instead he merely shook his head.

Behind them Temari and Kankuro let out their breaths, and slumped in their chairs. It was then that Taryn noticed his tense it had become. Apparently no one stood up to their father. Gaara huffed through his nose but didn't say anything or do anything else. _Ungrateful prick,_ Taryn thought.

"I would think that you'd have better taste in friends," Syrn mused. His expression hadn't changed and that pissed Taryn off even more.

"Oh?" she smiled a malicious grin of her own, "I think I have great taste. We both like to skateboard, we hang out a lot, even before we moved here, my brother and I, he offered to let me sleep here since it was 3 in the a.m., and I was far from home with no way to get there." She crossed her arms over her chest and she set her chin straight continuing, "so in all actuality I think you need to take a better look at your children before you go and judge them."

Syrn laughed. Of all the things he laughed. His three children, and Naruto all stared in bewilderment. He was laughing... "Judge them? I do not judge my children. I merely-"

"See what you want to see. Hear what you want to hear. Believe what you want to believe. To sum it all up, you don't listen or look for the truth." Taryn spat.

Oh, boy. Those two getting in a verbal argument was not something anyone wanted so, to break it up, Temari stood up and cleared her throat. "Father, it is getting late and they all have school tomorrow. May we be excused to our rooms?" she asked.

Syrn turned to Temari, his look of disgust changing to one of fake compassion. Mentally Taryn gagged; he made her sick to her stomach. "Of course. But, I must insist that I speak with Taryn, was it, alone?"

"Of cour-"

"No." Gaara's voice cut through Temari's like a knife. All eyes shifted to him; Syrn glared. "She will not-"

"I think I will." Taryn said. She wasn't facing Gaara when she said this but she could feel his stare of death on her back. "I would like to know what you have to say."

-

Twenty minutes later Taryn walked out of the kitchen and into the dark living room. _Did anyone think to turn on the damn lights?_

An arm reached out from the darkness and grabbed her. With a gasp of fear she whirled around bringing her hand back to punch whoever grabbed her, but her wrist was caught in mid swing; then she realized it was only Gaara.

"You stupid son of a bitch." She hissed. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. "Could you make some noise or say something before you appear out of nowhere!"

"Don't you ever talk to him alone again." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" Taryn tried to pull herself away from him, but he tightened his grip.

"You heard me. Don't ever go near him again. Do you understand me?" Gaara seemed real serious about this. Perhaps she should listen? Uhm, no.

With a glare Taryn stepped forward, closer to him, so close that her nose was almost touching his, though not quite, she still had a few inches to go. "Don't tell me what to do. It pisses me off. You wanted to be an asshole and not explain to me what the fuck was going on so it's your own damn fault."

"My fault?" he looked slightly taken aback. "Fine." He released her. "Go on. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care." He moved his face close to hers once more, "but if he does something don't come crying to me. I warned you."

And with that he seemed to melt into the shadows and disappear into the darkness.

-

"Hiyah!"

It was after school the next day and Taryn was in the gym, in her black guy gym shorts and a white muscle shirt. Her hair was pinned back away from her face and red gloves adorned her hands. She was hitting a punching bag. She spun on her left foot and kicked the middle of the bag with the top of her right foot. It swung up and around, the rope creaking with the weight of the bag being thrown around. Ducking she turned again and hit the bag with her elbow, then in one swift motion, with the same arm, she whirled around and wailed the bag as hard as she could with her closed fist. The rope creaked before it snapped. The punching bag fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_ and rolled a few inches away from where she stood.

In the doorway to the gym stood a tan skinned male. He'd been watching her for a while now and just now decided to approach her.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with you." He remarked.

Taryn shifted from one foot to the other wiping sweat from her brow with a frown on her lips, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy caught sight of her pupil less eyes and widened his own, "Damn. That's fucked up."

With a sigh Taryn removed the pins and shook her hair in her face, "Car accident. Now quit staring and answer my question." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Demanding, eh?" he grinned.

With a growl of irritation she grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist and pushed him back into the padded wall behind him. "Look, you, I'm not playing games. Answer my question, or you'll be on the ground bleeding. Most likely with a broken nose... Or jaw."

As she glared at him, being this close she noticed something. A smell. She blinked curiously and inhaled deeply. The smell of "man" wrapped around her; a most intoxicating aroma. She lt out a sigh and released her grip on him stepping away.

* * *

A/N - hee hee!! A new chappie in a day my lovelies. I logged on today and saw that I have had already 4 reviews! That made me so happy, I squee'd. yes, I am odd, I realize this. If my readers keep reviewing than I may update like this until the story ends, which I am sorry to say is approaching rather quickly. Most of y'all will hate me with the way I am going to end it. =) Hee hee. I'm evil, that's all I can say. Besides I am a twisted person... you know what? I actually think within the next three or four chappies this one will end. xD

Ok, so, moonlesslife, as always your review made me happy and I laughed, I'm not gonna lie. And yes, I meant for 'dentally bleached teeth' to make him seem like a pompous ass who only respects his own if they are up to par with him and he only cares about his image. On the inside he's rotten to the core. xD To everyone else who reviewed (the four of you) thank you so much. You made me happy and a new chappie popped up within the week. Do so again and you may have another chappie up by Thursday.

I heart you all and don't forget: Read, Review, and Reccomend. Buh-byes for now my lovelies!


	23. He's Jealous

As she glared at him, being this close she noticed something. A smell. She blinked curiously and inhaled deeply. The smell of "man" wrapped around her; a most intoxicating aroma. She let out a sigh and released her grip on him stepping away.

"Answer my damned question, before I am forced to harm you. Who the fuck are you?"

"Darius. My name is Darius Blake." He said with a slight bow.

"Ok, that was so sickeningly gentlemanly, I think I puked in my mouth a little." she scowled. "So, Mr. Blake, why're you watching me? Been following me?"

"Well, one week ago you, at the Sabaku Household, were informed of Mr. Sabaku's return from Germany. He was told of your presence. He ordered me to follow and watch your every move until his return when he could observe you himself." Darius said helping her pick up the punching bag and put it back in the weight room.

"So?" she crossed her arms again, after she pulled on her grey tee-shirt. "He's been back for, what a day now? Your job is done. Quit following me." She glared and shoved past him, clearly not in the mood.

He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist turning her to face him. "But I can't." he whispered.

Taryn widened her eyes at his closeness, and tensed as she felt his breathe against her cheek. "Why not?" her voice was equally soft.

"I am afraid I am beginning to become quite attracted to you... And your... Way of living." With those words he leaned in and gently placed a soft feather-light kiss on her lips. Then he let go of her and walked off.

A pair of black rimmed jade eyes witnessed the entire scene. And the owner of said eyes was not happy at all.

That night Taryn was in her room listening to music relaxing as much as she could on her bed with her eyes closed. Gaara walked into her room with a scowl on his pale face. He walked over to Taryn and stood over her casting a shadow over her. She cracked open her eyes a bit, then she closed them again, uncaringly.

"What?" she sighed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snapped.

Automatically she switched on her defenses unsure of what she did wrong. "I think I'm Taryn. What's with the attitude?"

"Who was that with you in the gym?" He demanded.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Yeah, oh." He growled. Her skin got goosebumps.

"What do you care? You told me to 'leave you the fuck alone', remember?" Taryn sat up. "I do believe you told me that you didn't care what I do. You said that, oh, let's see... Last night, maybe?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who that was?" some of the anger left his eyes, but he was still quite upset.

"Yeah, I do. His name is Darius. Darius Blake." Taryn crossed her arms, "Why?"

Gaara just stepped closer to her, leaning down toward her. She sat up a little straighter and looked at him level in the eyes. Her heartbeat irregularly, even skipped a few beats. She stared into his jade eyes trying to find the secrets; the hidden darkness. As if sensing this, Gaara leaned even closer and captured her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed with the familiarity of this, the rightness of this. He moved a bit placing one knee on the bed beside her the other one on the bed behind her and they both eased backwards on the bed.

Taryn's arms snaked around Gaara's neck, one of her hands sliding up a bit more to become entangled in his hair. The kiss got a little hotter when Gaara slid his tongue in her mouth and Taryn seemed to relax against him letting the comfort of, well, just him begin there, wrap around her.

It was over all too soon, but Taryn didn't say a word until he pulled away. For a moment he looked vulnerable staring down at her like he was. Like she was the only one in his world that he could trust. She reached up and delicately placed her hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes leaning his face into her hand, placing his own hand over hers covering it completely. With a small sigh a few moments later he pulled away again and stood.

"Taryn," he began. He looked down at her. "if you're going to insist on being around Syrn, then be careful."

"Tell me why you-"

"No." Gaara said firmly. "I will not." His voice had gone harsh and the hardness returned to his eyes as well as hers. She was once again getting defensive and him not telling her, cluing her in on what was going on, was only pissing her off. And hurting her. He knew almost everything about what happened with her and Nicholas, and he couldn't even tell her why he didn't like his own father.

Abruptly she stood almost knocking into him. She glared and jabbed him, hard, in the chest. "Look, you," she growled. "I let you know almost every damned thing in my life and you, Mr. Better Than Everyone Else, can't even give me the common courtesy of telling me why you hate your father! Do you know how fucked up that is?!"

Gaara just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Answer me! Why don't you like your damned father!!" Taryn nearly screamed.

"Because he's jealous of me."

At the new voice Taryn turned and narrowed her eyes in anger._ Who the hell thought they could-_

Taryn's thoughts stopped instantly and her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw. Or, rather, who she thought she saw.

"Who... Are you?" she whispered.

"Shukaku. Gaara's twin brother."

* * *

A/N - So, I would have had this chapter up, like, a WEEK ago, buuuuut this site, for some reason, did not want me to update for y'all so in a few minutes I'll probably upload the second chapter after this one, once I've actully uploaded it onto here and yes I KNOW I am evil for leaving it here... buuuuuut I had to bring in Shukaku, had t do it. And of course I had to make Gaara-sama loathe his existance. HAD to.

So, I love all of you and wouldvery much appreciate meh reviews again. =) Read, Review, and Reccommend my lovelies!!


	24. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hola meh faithful fans and story lovers! I have some bad news: I am having slight writers block. Not a serious case thought, I mean I know what I want to do with my story, but I don't exactly know how to write it. I have it in my head and on paper in note form. Also, another sliver of bad news. The next chapter is My Man's End. Sad, I know, but I am also sorry but it does not end happily.**

One, I SUCK ASS at writing happy things. Two, happy endings gross me out. XD

So, since you now know why it has taken so long for me to get anything out I am going to explain a few thigns since I've confused a few of you.

First:

Syrn - Gaara-samas Fajah (XD). Someone pointed out to me that he was not here in the story so I decided to include him in it. I made him a financial fake guy who Taryn automatically resented.

Gaara - He's awesome. Period. End of story. XD I had to do it, I luff him. (huggles Gaa-sama plushie)

Shukaku - In the manga he plays a key part, so I figured I should include him too and the prompt from a reviewer helped for me to get motivation to put him here. Him and Gaa-sama are Twins. SHukaku was the outgoing, whitty twin while we all know Gaa-sama to be the whithdrawn silent one. Syrn favored Shukaku so that is his reasoning for resenting both.

Second:

When Taryn and Syrn had the conversation in the kitchen it was about something very important that could decide on if I am going to make a sequel. I might have to but it all depends on y'all. Behind his very successful business, Syrn has a secret. It was what got Kayuya, Gaara's Mother, to be killed. Yes, I killed her in a different way than it should have been, but whatever. I don't care I am ze author! Ahahahahaha!

Ahem. Anyways, Darius Blake was someone sent to watch Taryn for Syrn and that's why he came into the picture.

I think that's everything I had to explain, if not PM me or something and I'll explain things further to you. I apologize for the delay but things are hectic for me right now. I'm tryin y'all... I'll have the next chapter out soon.

And my creative twisted mind has cultivated a new story for y'all to read. Tis about... who else, but our Gaa-sama?

Not sure of a title but here's a little clip for y'all:

_Walking into the rehab center he vaugely wondered if he'd made a mistake. Everyone in the damned place looked as high as a plane, or worse. Perhaps they were all drugged up to stop hallucinations or something. Who knew? Certainly not the CEO of a highly respected and widely known company. A slight scuffle caught his attention and he turned his jade eyes toward it to see a young woman, in green looking scrubs running through the lobby, yelling something about some color code._

What was going on?

"Let go of me you bastards! I swear to fucking GOD I will rip all of you apart if you don't let go right. Fucking. NOW!"

The voice sounded highly irritated and slight smirk settled on the CEO's lips. Maybe coming hadn't been a mistake after all.

**I hope you all liked it. :] I did. I enjoy writing it too, and if you want to read it, the first chappy should be up soon.**

See you all later loves.


	25. I Love You

**A/N:** Yo my lovlies. This is the last chapter of My Man. I hope youliked it and if you want PM me with your opinon if I should make a sequel or not. I have ideas for it of course but it is entirely up to you if I should make one or not. :] I love you all and am very appreciative of your support.

You are all very awesome.

Taryn: Pfft, don't give them shits credit.

Me: -_- I'm not.

Tar: Yes you are!

Me: Nuh-uh.

Tar: Don't argue with me. -menacing stare-

Me: Eh-heh... okaaaaay.... o.o She's scaryy..

Taryn: What did you say!!

Me: Gotta go, buh-byes! -runs away-

Gaara: Wimp.

* * *

Taryn's thoughts stopped instantly and her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw. Or, rather, who she thought she saw.

"Who... Are you?" she whispered.

"Shukaku. Gaara's twin brother."

Taryn whirled to face Gaara a bewildered expression on her face, "What?" she demanded.

He looked away from her to Shukaku who just stood there with a smug little smile on his tan face.

"Gaara..?" Taryn sighed more confused than she thought possible. "Fine. Don't talk to me, then." She faced Shukaku. "So he's jealous." She repeated.

Shukaku nodded. "Yup."

"Of who? Not you."

"Yes, me." Shukaku laughed. It was weird hearing him laugh since he looked so much like Gaara. "Who else would he be jealous of?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't think it was you because you're nothing special." Taryn blinked clearly unamused by him. This made him frown.

"Well, hunny, I am. More than you think." Shukaku moved into her room and shut the door behind him. She was now trapped between the two look a-likes.

Now that everything had gone quiet Taryn took this moment to take his appearance in. Looking closely she noticed, to her relief, that he didn't look nearly as much like Gaara as she'd originally thought. His hair was a shade or two browner than Gaara's fire truck red hair, and his eyes were more blue than green. All in all he looked more like Temari, or Kankuro than he did Gaara. Though, his skin was tanner and he wore a cocky grin on his face.

The grin looked right on him, but trying to imagine it on Gaara made her shiver; he was nothing like Gaara.

"Mm-hm. So," Taryn began breaking the silence, "let me get this straight. You're his twin whom he hasn't seen in who knows how long. You're better than him, and what?"

"More attractive. Now that we've got that down what is it that you two were squabbling about?" Shukaku leaned against her desk, crossing his arms.

"None of your damn business." Taryn snapped.

"Really? It seems to be you were having a lovers spat."

"L-lovers—what?!" Taryn's face turned an unattractive shade of red.

Shukaku's grin widened annoyingly. "Yes, and by the look on your face I'm right."

"You're wrong." Gaara said. Through this whole time he had said nothing. He looked at Shukaku with a bored expression. "There is nothing between us."

_Nothing...?_ Taryn thought. Her mind wandered to the kiss they'd just shared, and her chest clenched; she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Get out." She finally said. Her gaze was fixated on the carpeted floor.

"What?" Shukaku pouted. "But I just got here."

"I don't care. This is my room. Both of you. Out." Her tone was final and she refused to look up.

After a few minutes she heard the door open and one pair of footsteps leave. She chanced a glace up and Gaara was staring at her. She clenched her fists.

"_Now._" She stared him full in the eye; she tried her hardest to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine." Gaara snarled before turning and walking out. He slammed the door shut behind him, and when she was sure he was gone, Taryn wrenched open her door and ran outside.

By the time she was outside it was raining; pouring more like it. She stood in the middle of the street for a long moment her head facing the sky. When she couldn't stand it any longer she screamed and screamed and screamed. She sank into a crouch holding her head screaming, until her voice broke off.

Taryn returned inside and walked up to her room in silence.

Later that night, when she was positive everyone was sleeping she took out her notebook and tore out three pages. One to Naruto.

_Naruto,_

_You are my brother, and I love you dearly. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Your Tar-bear._

The next one was to Syrn.

_Yo,_

_About your offer: No. I am not going to help you with anything. What you did to Gaara and are still doing to him is a disgrace and I hope that you die and rot in hell. I don't know you but hate I your guts and if I could I would murder you myself. And just remember: You have to sleep sometime._

_Your Worst Nightmare,  
__Taryn U._

And the last was to Gaara. It was hard for her to write this note, as her hand was shaking terribly; she was trying not to cry.

When she left she brought nothing with her but a few pairs of clothing. She didn't know if or when she'd ever see any of them again, but she hoped it was no time soon. She had to get away and live with the pain.

Her note to Gaara read:

_Gaara,_

_I love you._

_Taryn_


End file.
